An Angel for Two
by GuardianSapphire
Summary: For as long as I can remember, I always wanted to know what it was like being in love. I always thought that being in love wasn't for me. In our little group, all my friends fell in love except me. But that all changed when I met Ryoma Byakuya. But love has its complications. How come this never happened to my friends! (Fire Emblem fates modern setting.)Rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue

**Author's note: I found this story in my documents so I decided to post it. There is more to come for this story, I hope you all like this! I made this story for a friend of mine. This story is a Fire Emblem Fates Story Alternate Universe-Modern Setting. ENJOY! GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

 **Ps. I am still working on my other three stories, especially Set Your Sails for Adventure! And I hope you all enjoy this story as much!**

* * *

 _ **Prologue - The UFC**_

I got my tv remote from the kitchen table and turned on the tv. On the news, Kelly Sharadin was talking about the UFC-Ultimate Fighter Championship which was coming up soon. EVERYONE was talking about it, apparently, it was a big deal, so big in fact, that that's all everyone talked about. I really wasn't that interested in heavyweight fighting. Heck, I wasn't really interested in some sports period, like football or baseball or basketball. Besides I had my own sports to focus on, like figure skating, tennis, and horseback riding. I sat down on my leather couch and changed the channel.

"Ugh! All the news channels are just focusing on the UFC." I grunted. "This is so annoying."

So I turned off the tv and lied down on the couch. I laid there for a few moments until I heard my iPhone ringing. I sighed and went to go answer it, the name "Juliana Snow" was on the screen, I was wondering what she could possibly want. I looked up at the clock the was hanging over the window. It's 10:00 am, she should be at work around this time. Then I hit the answer button.

"Hey, what's up?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Juliana screamed, and I went deaf in that ear.

"REBECCA! REBECCA! REBECCA! GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

"Ow." I was picking at my deaf ear. "Ok, I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that you're either really excited about something or something bad just happened."

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I'M SO HAPPY!"

"Gee I couldn't tell," I mumbled. "Well, that scratches one of my options."

"SAM JUST PROPOSED TO ME FIVE SECONDS AGO!" Juliana screamed. "EEEEK IM SO HAPPY!"

"That's nice-WAIT, HE DID WHAT?!" I was surprised, I knew Juliana had a crush on Sam since she was 14 when they met at Oshkosh. I also knew that they were dating and were boyfriend and girlfriend for five years now. But I didn't think that he would propose this early, I thought he would at least wait another two or three years.

"OH REBECCA! REBECCA! REBECCA! THIS IS INCREDIBLE! YOU SHOULD SEE THE RING HE GAVE ME! ITS BEAUTIFUL! IT'S An AMETHYST DIAMOND RING!

"Ok ok calm down," I said. "Before you passed out from excitement."

"OH REBECCA THIS FEELING IS AMAZING! I'M GOING TO BE A WIFE SOON! EEEEK! I'M SO HAPPY!" Juliana cheered.

I giggled. "I'm really happy for you Juliana, I know you will be a wonderful wife for Sam, and knowing you, you'll have a wonderful wedding, and you'll be a beautiful bride."

"Oh! Thank you, Rebecca. Your so sweet. And I know someday you'll find a wonderful man. Just like I did."

I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Juliana you've been chasing after Sam since you were 14."

"You know it!"

I started to laugh, then I sat back down on the couch, which lead to me laying on the couch because I knew this conversation would be long. Eh, it's better than watching the news talk about the UFC. So I listen to Juliana's excited, thrilled voice as she talked about her plans for the wedding.

"Ok, the theme of the wedding will be a Sea Side wedding. With seashells and beautiful, bright sea colors." Juliana explained.

"Ooooooh sounds nice," I replied.

"Now all I have to decide is who I'm going to invite."

"Ha! Isn't that the first thing you plan for a wedding." I laughed.

"Well yeah, oh I better get back to work, I'll call you tonight to tell you some more details."

"Ok bye Juliana, oh and congratulations."

"Oh thank you!"

Then Juliana hung up and I put my phone down on the table next to the couch, they I laid back down on the couch.

"Hm? Marriage? I wonder what's that like? Finding some guy and him and you being in love. Hm? I wonder what that feels like? Being in love. Having some man love you dearly, and you loving him back." I pondered these things. "I wonder what being in love feels like?"

I only heard about being "in love" with my friends. I mean all my friends already got hitched. Jordan, Mackenzie, Ashley, Destinee, Katie, heck even Caleb and Madeline. Though I'm still nervous for Madeline's husband. I mean for as long as I can remember, she said she would kill him for his money. And since she married a rich tycoon, well, who knows what she'll do. But that look she had at her wedding was a look of joy, not a look of secretly plotting to kill her husband. Ha! and Caleb, what a catch, he sure did get one heck of a woman, I mean she was all over him at their wedding. She was climbing him like a tree. We all couldn't stop laughing. Des absolutely adores her husband, and he adores her back, I mean they stayed together like glue through the whole wedding, even after the wedding. You couldn't even tear them apart, he was all over her and she was all over him. He never took his eyes off of her, even for a second. And now, Juliana's getting married. Am I wondering how they will act? Eh, it'll be ok, but I know how they'll act after they get married and get in bed together. Hehehe. Oh, they all act the same way after their wedding and get in bed together.

Oh! I better stop thinking like that, I know Juliana's not like that. I paused for a moment. Oh, who am I kidding, she'll say yes and rush right into it! Haha! As I remembered all my friend's weddings and hearing about the aftermath of it, and thinking about Juliana's wedding and thinking about her endless talking about what happened afterward. Then I thought about me, and thinking was there a man out there for me. I was still a kissing virgin and a well regular virgin. I never had a boyfriend, I've never been on a date before and I've never been kissed. I lived alone in my fancy trailer home. It has four large bedrooms. One I turned into an exercise room, another I turned into my work room, where I have my computer, printer and all my notes and files for my job. The third room I made a guest bedroom, which has a king size bed (for my friends which all were married now) with a wooden dresser with a 35-inch tv, with another wooden dresser except it's taller. The largest room was my bedroom, which I had a king size bed, why I will never know. I also have two large wooden dressers, one with a large mirror with it, and the other one was the regular one. I also have a bathroom in my bedroom. With a large shower and a very large bath tube. My kitchen was next to the living room, so I had the bar table and the dining table in the living room, with windows around the dining table. I had an "L" shape couch and a 42-inch tv with shelves around it. There were stairs that lead to the attic, which the length was the size of my whole house. It's was a nice house for a single person, and the neighborhood was quite pleasant and peaceful, and my neighbors were extremely nice. Every time I looked out a window, I saw my neighbors who were either newlyweds, parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles and even great-grandparents. I saw them play with their children, nieces and nephews, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. I had time for a social life, I mean, it wasn't though my job as a pharmacist was ruling my life. I went everywhere and did everything, I didn't have a man or children to tie me down. So why do I feel like I'm missing out? Eh, it doesn't matter. I was doing fine before, and I'm doing fine now. So I went to my computer room and worked on some prescriptions and some shipping orders.

Several hours passed, and it was now 6:43 pm. I completely missed lunch, oh well, I wasn't hungry anyway. But I had to eat dinner because my doctor said I was underweight, the doctor panicked when he weighed me. He scolded me for being 25 pounds underweight. How could I gain 25 pounds and keep it? So I got up and made some egg curry. When I was done eating I went back to work. I filled out several shipping orders and prescriptions before I went to bed. I turned off my computer and went to my room to change my clothes. It's was 12:00 am when I kneeled down to pray when I said amen I tucked myself into bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Well I hope you all like the prologue of this story! And hope you all have a great day or night!**

 **GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: well here's chapter 1, I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you reading this, and my others stories and I want to thank the person who favorited and followed my story. please leave reviews. GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - A Rude Awakening**_

The ringing of my phone is what wakes me up.

"Urgh! I forgot to turn off my phone!" I mumbled.

I really don't want to pick it up. I click the snooze button on my electric clock so I can see the time.

"It's 3 in the morning!" I was shocked. "What idiot would call this early in the morning!"

I tried ignoring it, then I tried waiting for the ringtone to finish, and when it did, I started to drift off to sleep again, but then it started ringing again.

"Urgh!" I grunted, then I force my arm out and gropes blindly until I find my phone. "If it's an advertisement call, somebody's gonna pay!"

I couldn't see who was calling because I still had sleep in my eyes, then I hit the answer button.

"Hello." My voice was scratchy like I had just caught a cold.

"Well, it's about time you picked up!" The voice scolded.

"Huh? What? Who-who is this?!" I questioned, still drowsy I couldn't make out of whose voice that was. All I could make out was that it was a man's voice.

"Rapunzel. Good morning sweetheart."

There was only one person in the world who called me Rapunzel. "Peter, is that you? What in the world were you thinking to call me this early in the morning?! Do you know what time it is?!"

"Yeah yeah yeah no time for that. Listen, I need you to pack some clothes and meet me at Rulles Airport in one hour, got that." Peter explained. "I'll be inside waiting for you."

"Wait! Hold it! What do you mean! Why-"

Then Peter hung up.

"Urgh! The nerve!" I grunted. "If I had half a mind I would just go back to bed!"

Then Peter texted me. I looked at what he said. "Rapunzel hurry up and pack I don't have all day! If you try to go back to sleep! I'll keep pestering you!"

I hit the reply button. "Ok ok! I'm up I'm up! I'll go pack right now!" Then I hit send.

I waited for his reply. Which I got five seconds later.

"Ok, you don't have to pack too much because we're in a hurry. So just pack three days worth of clothes, and meet me at the airport in few minutes. Our flight leaves in one hour."

When I finish reading what he sent, I was wondering why he wanted me to meet him at Rulles Airport, and why this early. So I got my suitcase from the attic and started packing. I packed four pairs of jeans and a

Calvin Klein petal/black career top, a black long and lean shirt, a long flowy elbow sleeve Jersey tunic, a black Deneuve short-sleeve top, and a sky blue V-Neck lace off cut out shoulder long sleeve tops shirt.

I also packed a blue "Always Dream" Kimono Robe, and a blue long sleeve off shoulder plain batwing top. Plus I brought my blue scarf, my white scarf, and my light purple scarf.

"Oh!" I just realized. "I need to pack some pajamas."

So I packed three pajamas shirts and three pajamas shorts. Peter told me not to pack too much, why I don't know. Maybe he'll tell me when I see him at the airport. When I finished packing my clothes I change my clothes. I wore a black ramble tunic with bell bottom jeans and black boots. Then I walked out the door, then took a taxi to the airport. I got to the airport at 4 am, I still had second thoughts about this, I still don't know why I didn't just turn off my phone and go right back to sleep. I paid the taxi man and took my suitcase out of the trunk and ran into the airport because I only have five minutes left before the plane left. I saw Peter in front of the plane's entrance. I ran towards him.

"Hey, I hope I'm not late." I panted exhausted from running.

"Well another second and you would have been and we would have missed our flight!" Peter scolded. "Now come on! We don't want to miss our plane!"

"Ugh. That would be a tragedy." I panted.

Then Peter grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the flight deck and outside, up the stairs and into the plane and into our seats.

I gave Peter a glare. "I was being sarcastic."

He pulled me into the plane so fast that I didn't see where this flight was headed.

"Alright Peter, you woke me up at the crack of dawn, told me to pack three days worth of clothes, told me to meet you at the airport, you dragged me on some flight that leaves at four in the morning to who knows where," I explained. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like some answers now.

"Hahaha! Tell me Rapunzel, do you know where we're headed?" Peter asked.

"No. That why I'm asking you." I replied sounding very irritated.

"Well as you know I work as a reporter for SunsetSentinel," Peter explained. "And so they asked me, to go to the UFC in Amusia and write about the fights."

I gave Peter a confused look. "Ok, so what does this have to do with me?"

"Well I need a partner to help me with this, and so I immediately thought about you and how I knew you would jump to the chance to go to Amusia to watch the UFC in person," Peter said with a devious smirk dance on his face.

I gave him a cold glare. "Seriously Peter! Why didn't you choose someone else?"

All Peter did was just shrugged. I smacked my hand on my face. "I knew I should've stayed home." I thought .

Then I looked out my window and rode out this long flight to Amusia. I wonder what awaits me there. I have never been to Amusia before so I guess it might be fun. But I still wished I stayed home in bed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors note: ok here is chapter three of my story. I hope to all enjoy it, i want to thank the readers and review some and the people who favored my story. Well enjoy!**

 **GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 - The Fire Dragon of Hoshido**_

Well, it was a long two-day flight, but we finally arrived at Amusia. It was 10 am and I was bushed. I couldn't sleep because when I travel I never fall asleep. Peter slept like a baby through the entire flight! Some people are just lucky I guess. We then took a taxi to our hotel. The hotel was a large, fancy hotel with all the ritz. This place was expensive, that was plain to see. Large crystal chandlers hanging from the ceiling. Fancy chairs and couches in the lobby. A big fancy bar, with bartenders waiting on people hand and foot. Beautiful skylights, and a gorgeous garden out front. It's stunning 19-story glass atrium and sweeping views of the Muse River I was in awe, this reminded me of

The Ritz-Carlton hotel and The Gay Lord hotel that my dad took me and my mom when his work was throwing their Christmas party. They were all rich so when they threw the Christmas party, they went all out! From expensive grand hotels to expensive grand ballrooms. And this hotel was no different. I looked around, marveling at the beautiful decorations they have put up. The hotel we were staying at was called "The Enchanting Pegasus." This place sure was enchanting. Peter was at the registration desk checking us in and getting our keys for our rooms, while I was looking around. I was looking at the restaurant when Peter gave me the card key to my room.

"Here's your key Rapunzel," Peter said and he gave me my key. "Your room is one the 18 floor, number 1824, with a view of the Muse River."

"Where's your room?" I asked Peter hoping that his room was nowhere near mine.

"I'm on the 8th floor, number 865," Peter replied. "They have some studio equipment there that I need for the interview."

My eyes snapped up at Peter. "Interview? What interview?"

"Oh? Did I forget to tell you that we were interviewing a heavyweight fighter?" Peter hit his head. "Silly me. It's must have slipped my mind."

There was a devious smile on his face when he said that, so I knew he hasn't forgotten to tell me this information. He was just holding back. Then he skipped off to his room, I heard his laughter slowing dying as he drifted off into the crowd. I pinch the bridge of my nose and sighs. Now he tells me, oy, why didn't I follow my first instinct, and stayed in bed. Oy, how do I get myself into these predicaments. So I got my suitcase and took the elevator to my room. I looked left and right to find room 1824. I went to the end of the hallway, then I looked to the left and there was the room 1824 in the corner. My room was the only room there, I was kinda scared that my room was all the way back here. Well, I didn't wait around for something to happen to me out here in the hallway. So I put my key card in the slot, slide it out tried to open the door.

"Urgh! I hate hotel doors. There so heavy." I thought.

Then I finally pulled the door open and went in. When I walked in, the kitchen was right there, the bathroom was right in front of the kitchen. I walked through the kitchen, next to the bathroom was the bedroom. The bedroom had two king size beds and an air conditioning on the right side. On the left side, there was a glass door with a small balcony. I put my suitcase on the bed and went to see the living room. The living room had a beautiful view of the Muse River. I opened the glass door and stepped out onto the balcony which was must longer and wider than the other one. There was a nice leather couch against the wall and on the other side in front of the couch was a large flat screen tv, I saw about 45 to 50 inches long. Next to the tv was a small dining table. I thought it was cute. Then I sat down on the couch and turned on the tv, to see what channels they have around here. When I changed the channel to the news, it wasn't to my surprising that all these news channels were focusing on the UFC since it's being held in this area. All the fighters that are supposed to participate were already here, and they've been training endlessly for their fights. All the girls were going "gaga" over them. Watching them working out at the gym, seeing them lift heavy weights, seeing them flex their big, strong muscles, with the fighters wearing nothing but shorts. The girls were going down right nuts! I didn't have the guts to watch the fighters do that, I would just down right die! From what I heard the fighters were either married or had girlfriends. I don't think that any of them were bachelors. As I kept changing the channel, my phone started ringing. I went to go pick it up. When I looked at the screen, the name "Utter fool" was on the screen, and I knew exactly who it was. If I had half a mind I would not answer it, but I had to, because if I didn't he would blow up my phone. So I answered him.

"Hello, Peter," I said sarcastically.

"Rapunzel, why so sad. I'm giving you the experience of a lifetime."

"Peter...there are many words to describe you, most of them I can not say because I was raised better."

"Ooooooh. Ouch."

"But I will this. You are an utter fool who is as sly and cunning as a snake."

"Well thank you Rapunzel, I love hearing what you think about me."

"Hmph! Well, what do you want!"

"Well, it's time to go to the Octagon where the UFC is being held."

"Urgh. Why?"

"It's time to interview our heavyweight fighter."

I didn't have to see his face when he said that. I knew that he was making that famous devious grin he had. I wish I could reach through the phone and strangle him.

"Now get ready my dear! We have an interview to plan!" Then he hung up on me before I could say no. I let out an irritated sigh, and put my phone in my side jean pocket, and walked out the door.

~\\.X./~

When I went in the Octagon, my first thought was to find Peter and hurry up with this interview and go home. I saw many men who were fighters, and I really did not want to get on any of their bad sides. I texted Peter to tell me where to meet him. As I waited for his reply I wondered who we would be interviewing. My thought was interrupted when my phone buzzed. I read what Peter sent.

"Meet me on the third floor, in the room 319. It's the studio room for this place."

So I rushed to find the elevator and rushed in before it closed. I hit the third-floor button and up I went, still wondering who we would be interviewing. I hope Peter will tell me when I see him. When I got to the third floor I looked around for the room 319. When I finally found it, I knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

I opened the door to find Peter setting up the equipment.

"Well, it's about time you showed up!" Peter scolded.

I just rolled my eyes. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Well since you took Photography in college, you pretty good at taking pictures, so I'll like you be the camera lady." Peter smiled.

I let out a sigh. "Fine."

Peter gave me a small silver digital camera.

"Here you can keep this. I know how you love taking pictures." Peter said. "For the photos shoots, we'll use the studio camera."

I nodded my head when he finished. "So can you finally tell me about this heavyweight fighter were interviewing now?"

"Hahaha! Your sooooo impatient Rapunzel." Peter laughed.

I gave him a cold look. "That would be very helpful information you know."

Peter sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you."

Finally, I'll get the nationality and name of this heavyweight fighter that we'll be interviewing thought out the tournament. But...I wonder? Why is Peter so reluctant to tell me? When Peter's reluctant to tell someone something...that means that it's a very big deal. So this heavyweight fighter...has got to be someone really important.

"He is a Hoshidan fighter. His name is Ryoma Byakuya-or Byakuya Ryoma as they say it in the eastern side." Peter explained.

"Oh? So this fighter is Hoshidan? Huh. I would have guessed the fighter we would be interviewing would be Nohrian." I shrugged. "Since you know, Nohr and Hoshido aren't on good terms now."

"Well no, this man is Hoshidan heavyweight fighter, and he's the only Hoshidan fighter here. Ryoma Byakuya is the strongest fighter in all of Hoshido. He is the reigning champion within the discipline of Judo in Hoshido, and all the other type of fighting. But a few years ago he started to participate in mixed martial arts competitions, he has been dominating all the competition. All of Hoshido hopes that Byakuya Ryouma will sweep the heavyweight division of the tournament to take the championship belt. Or at least it seems that way when he boarded the plane and all his adoring fans wave goodbye, crowding the terminal as far as the eye could see."

I shook my head. "Wait! You were there when he boarded the plane!"

Peter laughed. "Why yes. I wanted to meet Ryoma before the interview."

I rolled my eyes again. "Greeeeeeat...anyway, do you have any more information on this guy?"

"Yes. His father is Sumeragi Byakuya and his mother is Ikona. He has a younger sister named Hinoka, and a younger brother named Takumi, and last but not least his youngest sister Sakura."

"Wow, big family. Lucky him."

"You see Sapphire, the Byakuya clan rules Hoshido. Many people believe that their descendants of dragons. Ryoma is the eldest sibling of the four, and that he was a natural fighter at an early age. Heck! That man was in the ring fighting when you and I were learning how to walk!"

I raised both my eyebrows in shock.

Peter continue. "Ryoma was a born fighter! All he did was trained night and day. He loves his family dearly, especially his younger siblings. Once when he was younger, his younger brother Takumi-who was just an infant at the time, was kidnapped!"

I gasped. "Oh, the poor baby!"

"Oh don't worry, like all good stories there's a twist! Ryoma and his family searched aimlessly to find the missing infant. Ryoma found him, but, there were twenty-five armed gang members that were holding the infant hostage. They all tried to kill him, but instead, Ryoma killed all twenty-five armed gang members and brought his little brother home."

"How old was he when this happened?!"

"10."

My mouth dropped wide open as I let Peter's story of this fighter sink in. "This man killed twenty-five armed gang members when he was 10!" I thought. "If he was that strong then, I wonder how strong he is now?"

"Ryoma never missed a day of training, even when he became the strongest fighter in all of Hoshido. When his youngest brother got kidnapped, he trained even harder to ensure that no one he loved would ever be taken from him again."

"Wow." I was amazed, this Ryoma guy really was something else.

"Yes, but sadly, there was more to come." Peter sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ryoma's mother...was kidnapped and nearly killed..."

"Oh no!" I covered my mouth.

"Yes. One of the reasons Hoshido hates Nohr is because some Nohrian men kidnapped Ryoma's mother and they were going to kill her..."

"Oh no! Why happened next?!" I asked.

"Well long story short, Ryoma saves her...barely. His mother was practically dying in his arms, but lucky, help arrived and she was able to survive. No one knows how she was tortured, except Ryoma and his mother..."

"Wow." I was even MORE amazed. This Ryoma guy WAS something else.

"Oh ho ho, there's more," Peter said.

"This is!" I raised both my eyebrows.

"Yes. Ryoma is a very serious man, and his cold glare can stop anyone in their tracks. Because of him, crime rates in Hoshido have dropped exponentially! For he is loved as much as he is feared."

"Yikes!"

"Oh yes, and he is known as one thing and one thing alone," Peter said seriously.

"What?" The suspense of this man's story sparked my curiosity, as much as it struck fear in my heart.

"The Fire Dragon of Hoshido."

I was silent. From I heard, I could easily tell this man lived up to his title.

"Oh, that's not all!"

I was even more shocked. "There's more!"

"Yes. Ryoma is such a strong fighter, that most of his opponents forfeit the match for fear of fighting him!"

"Hey, mercy...you have got to be kidding me. Are you tell me this man is that strong, and that skilled as a fighter?" I started to disbelieve on what Peter was saying.

"Yes." Peter slowly nodded his head. "This man trained his entire life, he was born to fight, fighting is in his blood."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The Byakuya clan are natural, gifted fighters, but some are blessed with even more strength and skill than others, and Ryoma, happens to be one of those few."

"Have mercy..."

"You can say that again..."

"Have mercy..." I sat down on a chair and let Peter story sink in.

"Peter must be exaggerating, it's impossible for someone to be that strong and skilled. This Ryoma guy can't be THAT strong? Could he?"

I thought long and hard about what Peter had told me. Still wondering if it's true or not. No human could be blessed with that much strength and skill...unless he really in descended from dragons.

"Ah, I knew I'd forgotten something. Be right back with some water bottles." Before I could say anything Peter skips out of the studio.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and sighs. Of course, Peter leaves when there're mere minutes until the fighter's scheduled to arrive. I consider dashing after the rat reporter, but then the door to the studio opens.

A tall, muscular man with wild brown hair down to his waist walks into the room wearing compact shorts and a tee-shirt in the colors of the Hoshidan flag. He was carrying a pair of sneakers and an athletic jacket in one hand, but nothing else. From his expression, I'm guessing he's not to thrilled to be here, but maybe the planes of his face are simply harsh. Then his dark brown eyes glared at me, I felt like a bug pinned to a board.

Without hesitation, he strides to stand before me, opens the severely pressed line of his mouth- and says something in a language I cannot comprehend. I'm guessing he's speaking Hoshidan.

"What?" I started. "I'm sorry, but I don't speak Hoshidan."

The man let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Dang it! It's Peter's job to translate where the heck is that idiot?!" I furiously thought.

I had no idea on what to do. "Oy vey, what do I do now," I muttered.

"Tell me, is this where I'm supposed to before the interview?"

I snapped my head to face the man. "You speak Nohrian?"

"Yes, I'm fluent in several languages." The man replied.

"Ooook then." I looked at him. "Are you Ryoma Byakuya?"

"Yes."

"Oh well then, thank you for coming." I offered out my hand. "My name is Rebecca Renée Roberts."

Ryoma put his stuff down and took my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

You know, this man didn't even smile once. He's too serious. Then I realize he's holding up the extra articles of clothing. He lets me take them, I place the shoes and jacket on and off the way table. But I turn around and freeze like a deer caught in headlights when I find Ryoma just a step behind me, pulling his tee-shirt off.

He has a bare muscular, toned chest, and a chiseled strong body. Not a spec of hair on him. He is quite robust, it made me wonder whether he was married or not. I didn't see a ring on any of his fingers, so I guess he wasn't. But since he comes from a high-class family he probably betrothed to someone. With his reputation, I doubt this guy was single. Ryoma tosses the clothing onto the table to join the rest, my eyes snap up and find the barest hints of a smirk dancing about his face. I give into my inner child and stick my tongue out at him.

Professionalism bulldozed, I proceed to direct him to the chair at the center of the set and since he was fluent in Nohrian we were able to communicate so that he knew that I was posting him- rather than randomly groping. Ryoma was surprisingly obedient, turning his head when I so much as nudges his jaw with my hand and keeping his arms in whatever pose I arrange them in- no matter if I take one shot or twenty.

The one thing I don't even try to control is the face he makes. The moment I'm back behind the camera, it's the serious frown that he'd entered the room with- and well, it works as far as a game face goes. Having to examine him over and over, I have to admit, that he's handsome in a statuesque sort of way. Despite his serious expressions, Ryoma proves to be quite photogenic. Maybe he could become a model part time.

After taking a variety of shots with him sitting, Peter still hasn't returned, so I try to get Ryoma into more dynamic poses out of the chair. I manage to get him standing, and I quickly throws an extra sheet over the chair to hide it without disrupting Peter's arrangement. But our height difference makes physically posing him while he's standing awkward, at least we don't have a language barrier in the way.

"Could you please get into a fighting pose?" I asked.

Ryoma bends his knees and assumes fighting posture, his arms up and out before him. I feel a smile break over my face as I hold up my hands. "Hold still." His dark brown eyes follow me as I dart back behind the camera and begin snapping shots.

After a dozen or so pictures, the Hoshidan man rumbles something I can't understand. When I draw away from the camera he speaks again, "Do you want me closer?"

He's offering to pose himself, so I enthusiastically nod and I interpretation proves right. He moves closer to the camera with a compact movement he might use to approach an opponent in the ring. I'm glad I set the shutter speed high as it'll freeze the nuances of his smooth movement. He actually punches, pulling the movement before he touches the camera lens. I felt a strong gust of wind when he punched, it actually made the camera move back a bit, and then I see a smirk on that face of his. Apparently he's quite pleased with himself, at first, I flinch, then I eat it up getting as many shots as I can.

This continues, with him adopting various stances and motions for things like takedowns and grapples until the camera beeps at me- informing me that I filled up the memory. I really let myself get carried away to fill up the thirty-two-gigabyte capacity SD card. I tell the Hoshidan fighter to take a break- it gets unbearably hot under those fill lights, as I switch out the memory card for a fresh one in Peter's bag. Once I can find it at least.

I'm rummaging through the bag when Ryoma's voice rumbles just behind me. "So, do you fight?"

I glance over my shoulder and do indeed find him there, not quite hovering. I giggled. "Tell me, do I look like a fighter?"

Ryoma's eyes darted around my light frame. Sizing me up no doubt.

Then his crossed his arms. "No."

The door to the studio flies open and a familiar voice rings out, "You wouldn't believe the terrible vending machines they have in this country! I had to go into a different building to find anything outside of soda pop." Peter trundles through with two large and one small water bottles in his arms. His disgruntled expression immediately brightens when he sees Ryoma.

He immediately launches into speaking with Ryoma in what must be Hoshidan, and the fighter responds just as quickly. I slip past them and loads the new memory card. But before I can ready the camera for the shots that'll be taken during the interview, Peter calls my name.

I spin around to see what he wanted, but I end up getting smacked in the face with the small water bottle.

"Ow! Thanks for the heads up Peter." I rub my nose, sending Peter a glare. It doesn't change his grin as he says, "Ryoma was wondering if you would be going to the gym after this interview?"

I glance at the muscular Hoshidan and finds him watching me with curious eyes. What could it hurt? "Alright, after all, I have taken some live shots of him going through his routine anyway."

Why do I get the odd feeling that I'm going to regret this?


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I want to thank the readers and reviewers for reading the story and I hope you all continue to enjoy it. Here is chapter 3 of my story and I hope you all enjoy please keep reviewing. GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 - Dragon Tattoo**_

The interview goes quick enough. Now it's time for Ryoma to do his routine at the gym. He's wearing a tight shirt revealing each of his toned abs, with his boxing shorts and weight lifting gloves. I brought the digital camera that Peter gave me to take pictures for the article. Ryoma took off his shirt and threw it aside, I saw a dragon tattoo on his back. The dragon, accompanied with flowers, covered pretty much the entire expanse of Ryoma's strong back. It was roaring fiercely, clearly representing how Ryoma saw himself: as the dragon protecting the house of the Byakuya family and all of Hoshido. The ink was green, complimenting his skin nicely. Peter saw me staring at the tattoo and decided to tell me what it meant.

"Remember what I told you, about the Hoshidan people believing the Byakuya family was descended from dragons."

"Yeah."

"Well apparently, the first born of the family has a tattoo of a dragon on their back, symbolizing the strength and skill of that person. They get it when there very young, and it stays with them for the rest of their lives."

"Wow! Getting a tattoo at a young age has got to be painful."

"Maybe, but it's their family tradition."

"Couldn't they just celebrated Thanksgiving like everybody else?"

Peter laughed. I just stared at that strange tattoo on the Hoshidan's back, but, I could almost swear, that I saw it move.

Ryoma started with the punching bag. He punched that thing at lighting speed, going blow for blow. I was taking pictures of him left and right, trying to see if him punching it in the photos, but nothing.

"How is he doing that?" I thought.

Then I heard Peter call out to Ryoma in Hoshidan. Ryoma halted immediately to listen to what Peter had to say. When Peter was done talking to him, I watch Ryoma's eyes glint at what Peter said. It's clear he's excited, but he holds himself in check as he nods his head in understanding.

"I wish they would speak Nohrian so that I could understand," I muttered.

Peter tapped me on my shoulder, which brought me back to reality. "Hey, we're going to time Ryoma."

"Time him?"

"Yes, we're going to see how many punches he can make in 30 seconds."

"Ok, that'll be interesting to see."

Then Peter talked to Ryoma in Hoshidan, and Ryoma answers just as fast. I tapped Peter on the shoulder.

"Uh, what did you say?" Then I pointed to Ryoma. "What did he say?"

"I asked Ryoma what his personal best is," Peter said.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"375."

My mouth dropped, the has got to be a downright lie.

"What! He does 375 punches in 30 seconds!" I was shocked.

"Well that was he said," Peter explained.

I saw Ryoma face glow with pride.

"I don't believe it," I said calmly putting my hands on my hips.

Ryoma crossed his arms, his face of pride was now wearing a scowl look. I saw anger and fury blazing brightly in those deep dark brown eyes of his. I gave him a cocky smile, which made him even more upset. He tightened all his muscles, by the look he was giving me, he probably wanted to strangle me. Ryoma gave me a deep growl, I laughed in response. Then I walked up to him, Ryoma watched me like a hawk, following my every movement. I ran my finger along his strong bicep, which bulged when touched it. Then I leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"If you're so confident in you strength and skill...then prove it."

I whispered, then I moved back a bit.

Ryoma allowed a smirk to appear on his face. Then he moved over to me and leaned down and whisper in my ear.

"Just stand back and watch."

So I walked back next to Peter and Peter gave me a cocky smile.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Prepare to eat your words, Rebecca, prepare to eat your words."

I just rolled my eyes in response. Peter got his timer and Ryoma hooked up the punching bag and got into a fighting pose.

"Get ready! Get set!"

I rolled my eyes. "I hate it when he does this." I thought.

"GO!"

On that very second, Ryoma started punching that punching bag as incredible lighting speed. I was impressed, but I not much. I let out a sigh, turned around and went to get my drink of water. Showing not the slightest interest in this. I glance over my shoulder, to see Ryoma. He gave me a challenging glare, I just shrugged, which greatly annoyed him, and made him punch faster. The 30 seconds were almost up, I think Ryoma know that because he started punching harder and faster.

"3...2...1-"

When the timer hand reaches one, Ryoma did one hard punch, so hard that the impact of his punch broke the metal chain that was holding the punching bag, broke the punching bag itself and sent it flying. I dropped my water bottle and my mouth. Ryoma face glowed with pride once more, and his smile grew when he saw my reaction. What surprised me the most was that Ryoma wasn't tired or sweaty or breathing heavy. It was like, that workout was nothing to him. He then walked up to me, then he put his hand under my chin to close my mouth. All of a sudden, for some reason, Ryoma pushed my long hair behind my ears, entangling his firm fingers in my hair. My heart started racing and I thought I saw a hint of blush on his pale cheeks.

"Well then!"

Ryoma and I were brought back to reality by Peter's voice. Ryoma got his hand out of my hair and regained his firm composer.

"Well then, I have the number."

I was afraid to ask how many punches, so I kept my mouth shut.

"482."

"482! That's 107 more punches than his personal best!"

"My guess is, he could do better." Peter complied.

I looked at Ryoma with one eyebrow raised. Ryoma nodded his head in response. Wow!

"That's 16 punches a second!" Looks like I underestimated this guy.

After a use of the gym's showers, we made our way to a bar, which littered throughout the Amusian streets with obnoxious neon signs. The one Peter chooses is more high-class, though I suspect he also chose it because of Ryoma and his high-class birth. My suspicions are confirmed when we are lead to a large fancy round table and Peter pulls out the company credit card and says something to Ryoma that has the Hoshidan man flagging down a waiter.

I get Peter's attention. "Are you really having us drink on SunsetSentinel dime?"

"Oh relax! This is part of the interview process." Peter hardly allays my fears.

"Well, why did you bring me here? You know I don't go to bars, let alone drink?!" I protested.

"Don't worry Rapunzel." Then he quickly turns to place an order for scotch and bourbon.

Ryoma then leaned over to me and whispered. "Why does he call you 'Rapunzel'?"

I whispered back. "He calls me that because of my long hair."

Ryoma nodded, I guess he knew the story of 'Rapunzel' also. Surprising, since he's Hoshidan and "Rapunzel's" a Nohrian story.

Ryoma ordered water (which was surprising) and I order a cream soda.

When our drinks arrived, the two men continue to talk as they drank, I don't know what they're talking about since they're speaking in Hoshidan. I find myself steadily relaxing and just listening to the changes of cadence and tone of the conversation. Ryoma has a deep stern commanding voice but it isn't gravelly, it's actually rather pleasant to listen to.

I try to open the crown cap on my cream soda. But it won't budge.

"Geez, I wish they gave me one of those openers for this." I thought, still trying to open it. What I didn't notice was that Ryoma was watching me trying to open the bottle.

"Ow! Ew..." I cut myself pretty bad on my finger from the crown cap. There was blood on the cap and more on my finger.

"Rebecca! Are you ok?!" Peter said. He always called me by my real name when he's concerned about me.

"Yeah I'm fine..." Sucking at the cut on my finger to stop it from bleeding. "I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom."

So I got up and went to the bathroom to clean up my bloody finger. When I got back, I tried to open the bottle again. But before I grabbed it, Ryoma took it and opened it himself, like it was nothing at all. Then he gave it back to me.

"Here. So you don't cut yourself again."

I felt a small blush on my face. "Thank you."

I took a small sip of my drink, then I put it down. I love the sweet taste of cream soda.

"Hey, Rebecca." My eyes that had been drifting closed fly open to find the fighter's dark brown eyes on me. He holds up his iPhone and asks, "Um. Would you like to see my family?"

I quickly nod and scoot closer to him as he lowers the phone for me to me. I notice that his feet are firmly planted on the floor while mine are dangling, and I grip the countertop of the table as I lean to avoid tipping too far into his space.

On the electronic screen is a picture of six people- the tallest is a man with wild brown hair, an interesting mustache, and a cool goatee, with hair longer than Ryoma's who looks like an older version of Ryoma. I'm guessing that's the dad. Then there's a tall woman in a white loose, silky dress with red long hair, and I see Ryoma next to the older women, there's a tall woman with short red hair, in a red blouse with jeans, next to her there's a boy with long light tan hair in a ponytail who looks to be wearing a tanned tee-shirt with shorts, and a small girl with short light red hair who looks to be a middle schooler.

He's holding his iPhone between us and points to the picture of his family on the screen. I lean against him and he points to Sakura's young face. "Youngest Sister." Then moves his finger over to Hinoka. "Younger Sister." After that, he points to Ikona. "Mother." I lean closer to him, he continues on, tapping Takumi's face. "Younger brother." Finally pointing to Sumeragi. "Father."

I nodded my head. "You forgot someone."

Ryoma raised one eyebrow and looked again at the picture. Then he looks at me with a confused look on his face. "Who?"

I giggled. "You."

Ryoma didn't say anything, but there is a hint of blush on his face. I look down at the picture again. "Big family."

Ryoma just smiles at me and thinks it could be bigger.

Then the other member of our group calls out and the Hoshidan man turns to face him. I find myself watching the strong lines of his neck as he turns to Peter when he says something to him in that guttural language that flies over my head. He'd changed into more casual clothes now that the shoots were over- currently wearing a tight red tee-shirt, black tennis shoes, and pair of denim jeans that hugged his firm hips perfectly.

"Oy, why am I feeling this way towards a stranger, this is so unlike me...why am I acting like this? Oy, I just don't know." I thought.

Peter abruptly stands up, sliding to make way.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave you to now, I promised Cassandra to send the transcript and photographs tonight, so I'd better head out now!" He announces, far too chipper. Peter pauses before me, holding out the company credit card, "Here, trade me. Ryoma is staying at the same hotel we are so you can just take a cab back after enjoying some more drinks! Don't worry, I already told him this plan."

"Have fun!" Peter skips off, I watch Peter stride out of the bar as if he hadn't any care in the world. He's up to something. Or already plastered. But he's left our magazine's exclusive fighter in my sole care, so I decide if Peter passes out in a gutter, he's on his own for the night.

Well, since it was getting near dinner time, we decided to order some dinner. Ryoma flagged a waiter for more drinks, then we told the waiter we were planning to order dinner. The waiter gave us two menus and gave us some time to order. Ryoma and I scoured through our menus to find something to eat. I decided to order some Chicken Alfredo Pasta, and I'll take the leftovers back to the hotel. I looked like Ryoma found something to his liking when he closed his menu. The waiter came with our drinks, a water for Ryoma and a Sprite for me. I told the waiter I wanted a Chicken Alfredo Pasta, and Ryoma said he wanted a 16-pound bass fish fillet with a salad on the side. Then waiter nodded and took our menus and left.

"A 16-pound bass fillet!" I thought. "This man has an appetite."

Ryoma moves a bit closer to me. "Rebecca, tell me, do you have a family?"

I stared at Ryoma for a second or two, then I answered him. "Well, my family's not as big as yours. It's just my parents and me."

Ryoma raised both his eyebrows. "So you don't have any siblings?!"

I smiled at him. "No sorry, but, for as long as I can remember, I always wanted some."

Ryoma smiled and he came, even more, closer to me. Then he lightly stroked my head, entangling his firm fingers in my long brown hair again. My heart starts racing again, I honestly don't know what came over me, but I leaned my head against his shoulder, and Ryoma started nuzzling his face in the crown of my hair. I saw our waiter with our food coming and I gently pushed away from him, before we were spotted. The waiter gave us our food, I did a silent pray, and Ryoma and I started eating our food. Ryoma devoured his large fish fillet, and I only ate half of my food, heck, not even that. When our waiter came back I asked for a box. The waiter left to get me a box.

Ryoma stared wide eyes at my food. "You have a small appetite."

I gave him a scowl look. "Well, by how you devoured you fish I take it you enjoy it very well."

Ryoma let out a sigh of content while he was patting his stomach with satisfaction. "Well, that was a good dinner."

I rolled my eyes. When the waiter came back with my box, I paid for our food and drinks. When that was all done, I decided to go for a walk.

"Where are you going?" Ryoma asked concerningly.

"Just for a walk," I replied. "I want to walk off all the food I ate.

Ryoma had his stern expression on his face, but in his eyes, I saw sadness. I wonder why?

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Ryoma." I waved goodbye and walked off.

As I walked the pre-lite streets, I was wondering what came over me at that bar. This feeling...this new feeling inside my heart, it was something that I never felt before. I continued to walk on through the city and into the park. I was wondering how I would act tomorrow.

I shook my head. "It's probably nothing." I thought.

Then suddenly a man jumped out and attacked. I tried to scream but he covers mind to mouth. He pinned me down to the ground, I tried to move, tried to push him off, but I couldn't! He was too heavy! I started to cry, I have never been so frightened in my entire life. This man had an evil grin, and he started to rip my clothes off! I was scared, I wanted to scream, I wanted to run! But I couldn't! I was completely at this man's mercy. I was completely defenseless! I was going to be raped! My tears came down even faster. "Ryoma..."

Suddenly someone grabbed a fist full of the man's shirt collar, and pulled him off me and lifted him up like he was nothing. My eyes were full of tears, all I saw were blood red eyes blazing, fueled by rage and fury.

"You're lucky I won't kill you! I'll let the local authorities handle you! But, I warn you! Try this again! And the next person you meet will be your maker!" The voice was filled with rage and hatred. The person really did want to kill him.

Then the person punched the man in the stomach. So hard, that the man cough up blood.

"That's so you never try something like this again!" The voiced snarled, and threw him aside. I heard the sound of sirens in the background, and the next thing I knew, I was lifted up and carried in strong arms, and the person who was carrying me jumped through the trees before we were spotted.

I found myself in another park still in this person's strong arms. He then laid me down on a park bench. I was a wreck! My clothes were ripped! My face was red and full of tears! And my backside was covered in dirt! Plus not to mention, I was trembling in fear...the person gently stroke my head and entangled his fingers in my hair, and whispered softly in my ear.

"Don't worry. Your safe now."

"Safe?" I whimpered.

"Yes. Your safe now."

Eyes that were once filled with hatred and rage, were now filled with relief and tenderness. I wiped my tears so I could see who had saved me. I looked at the person wide-eyed. Then he gently stroked my head again.

"Are you alright Rebecca?"

I rubbed my eyes, to see if it was a trick of the light.

"Are you alright Rebecca?!" The voice asked again.

I blinked. "Ryoma? What-what are you doing here? I thought you went back to the hotel?!"

Ryoma was silent for a moment, then he spoke. "I had an uneasy feeling about you walking alone at night in a place like this." He gently strokes my head. "I...followed you, to make sure you were ok."

I stood up and walk away.

"Rebecca!"

Ryoma called out to me. I couldn't face him. I couldn't let him see the tears streaming down my face. I felt Ryoma hand on my shoulder, then he got his hand and turn my face, my watery blue eyes meet his deep dark brown eyes. Then, for some reason, nuzzled my face into his muscular chest and started crying.

*sob* "oh Ryoma...*sniff sniff*...I was so scared...*sob*...I was..."

Ryoma held me in a tight embrace when I continued to cry, he held me tighter, like he didn't want to let go. Like...he didn't want to lose me.


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors note: All right here's chapter 4, I hope you enjoy this and I want to thank people who favored and who are following my story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the other chapters! GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 - Am I in Love?**_

It's been several days since I was attacked. Peter has been pestering me about it all week. I was ok now, though still a little shaken up, but I had a job to do, and I wasn't going to let this little "set back" screw it all up. I got up out from under my covers and made the bed. Today we're going to the ring to take some snapshots for the magazine. I took a nice long morning bath and when I was finished I wore my long flowy elbow sleeve Jersey tunic with some jeans and boots, then I got my digital camera and my phone and walked out of my room.

My phone buzzed looks like I got a text. I took my phone out of my pocket to see you texted me. It was Peter.

"Good morning Rapunzel! Hope you slept well! Oh yeah, Ryoma is downstairs waiting for you. He's going to drive you to the Octagon."

I did a quick "ok" reply and took the elevator to go downstairs. Peter texted back.

"He's waiting for you in the lobby."

When I got downstairs I started to look for Ryoma. I scoured around the lobby looking for the Hoshidan fighter. I finally found him sitting on one of the chairs next to the registration desk reading a magazine. He was wearing a white tank top with a black leather jacket with jeans and sneakers. Looks like I'm not the only who like wearing jeans all the time. Seeing him in that outfit made my heart skip a beat. That outfit fits his muscular body build perfectly, revealing all his strong muscles. Suddenly I found myself breathless, and a blush flooded my cheeks, as I watch his muscular chest expand every time he breathed.

I shook my head. "Get it together Rebecca. You're not in love. You're not in love." I kept reminding myself.

When Ryoma finish the magazine he was reading, he finally saw me. A smile appeared on his face, which made me blush even more. He put the magazine down, got up from the chair, and walked over to me. He still had that smile on his face, I pushed my long hair behind my ears, shyly. Then he gently stroke my cheek with his hand. His hand felt firm and warm, his touch was gentle and soft.

"You look beautiful today." Ryoma complemented.

"Th-thank you, you don't look so bad yourself," I replied.

Ryoma puffs out his chest. I once again found myself breathless, I turned away before Ryoma saw my blush covered face. I heard Ryoma

chuckle, one of those full body ones.

Then he put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on, let go to the ring."

I nodded and followed Ryoma out. His car was parked right in front of the office. It's was a silver Ford mustang rocket 2016-17. I was afraid to ride in it let alone be in it, I may not know anything about cars, but I do know that this car was reeeeeally expensive.

Ryoma got in the driver's seat and started the car. He soon notices my hesitation get in the car, when I started playing with my hair.

He raised his eyebrows. "You coming?"

"I...a...well." I found myself speechless.

Ryoma gave me a cocky smile, he then points to me, then the passenger seat next to him. I knew what that motion meant. Ryoma wanted me in his car, in the seat next to him, now. I gulped before I opened the door, and sat next to him in the passenger seat.

Ryoma clapped his hands. "There, see. That wasn't so hard." He was still wearing that cocky smile.

Never in all my life was I alone in a car with a man. My heart was racing. Since the car was already started, Ryoma hit the gas pedal and we drove off. We got on the highway since it was still morning the roads were not crowded. Ryoma was driving with his right on the steering wheel and his other hand, well elbow was at out the window, which he had all the way down. The strong breeze was blowing through our long hairs.

We found our exit and our road into a small plaza.

"So Rebecca, did you enjoy the hotel's breakfast?" Ryoma asked.

"Breakfast?" I had a confused look on my face.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. What did you have for breakfast?"

"Weeeeeeeeeell." I trailed off.

"Well?!" Ryoma sounded irritated.

"Well, you see, I-I didn't have breakfast." I said with a crooked smile.

Ryoma slammed the brakes immediately. I got whiplashed.

"You didn't have breakfast!" Ryoma's eyes were wide opened and his eyes had anger burning in them.

"Well-I, you see I-, there was no time so I-"

"No excuses!" Ryoma ordered.

I flinched. Ryoma hit the gas pedal and turned into the plaza's entrance. His smile turned into a scowl look. He was scouring the plaza for something, don't know what, but something. Apparently, Ryoma found what he was looking for because he made an immediate turn, and the next thing I know, we were in McDonald's drive through. We were right next to the order machine.

"Ok. We are not moving until you order some breakfast." Ryoma crossed his arms and had a stern expression on his face.

I raised an eyebrow and my mouth dropped. "Seriously?!"

"Yes!" Ryoma's furrowed his eyebrows.

I saw a car coming up behind us. "Ok ok, you win! I'll have two egg McMuffins, one hash brown, and a small orange juice!"

Ryoma smile, he was quite pleased with his victory over this. Then he pulled up to the order machine and ordered my breakfast. When we came to the first window where we pay, I was going to pay, but before I pulled out the company's credit card, Rypma stopped me by grabbing my hand in my purse and giving me a cold glare.

"I'll pay," Ryoma growled.

"Ok." I peeped.

Ryoma got some cash and paid for my breakfast. Then we drove to the second window and picked up my food. The person gave it to Ryoma and he gave it to me, and we drove off. We were back on the highway, and Ryoma still had the look of disappointment on his face. I felt like a high schooler who just failed a test.

"Um." I peeped

Ryoma raised one eyebrow and look at me from the corner of his eye.

"Aw, would-would you like a piece of my hash brown." I whimpered.

Ryoma brows furrowed. "No, because unlike you. I had breakfast!" Ryoma snarled.

I flinched at Ryoma's snare. I felt like a house cat being cornered by a tough stray dog.

"When we get to the Amusian Octagon, I will show Peter the ring and my routine. You, will sit down and eat your breakfast. I want some-or-all, of your breakfast, finished by the time we get back." Ryoma ordered. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good."

We were silent for the rest of the ride. My body went cold, my blood freeze and I was trembling. Ryoma surely was scary when he wanted to be. When we got to the Octagon, Ryoma parked the car and got his stuff out of the trunk. I followed him inside, Peter was there, waiting in the room for us. Ryoma told Peter what had happened, and Peter gave me a cross look and shook his head. Then they both left the room, leaving me all by myself finishing my breakfast.

I took a small bite out of the hash brown. "I'm not hungry, but I have to do this, or Ryoma will have my head on a silver platter."

I ate one egg McMuffin, the harsh brown. I still had one McMuffin left, so I put it the bag to save it for later. Then my phone started ringing. The name Juliana White was on the top screen. I hit the answer button.

"Hi."

"Hey there Juliana. So what's up?"

"Nothing much, hey are you busy now?"

"No, not really."

"Ok, good. I want to talk to you about my wedding."

"Sure. What about?"

Juliana went on for an hour or two discussing what she has planned for her wedding.

"Ok all my friends will be there

The bridesmaids will be, my mom Madeline, Bailey, Ellie, Mya, and you. Maids of honor are going to be my mom, and you. Dad's going to give me away. It will be in Crysenkia. The Bridal shower in Wyndham. The Bridal shower will be a beach theme. No bible boy. Flower girl I don't know, let's say my cousin or something. The ring bearer will be my Pomeranian dog. I'll have white Roses and purple irises or lilacs. It'll be a Sea Theme. Colors are light lilac purple and white and black.

Bridesmaids will be in a long light purple gown. The men will wear black tuxedos and purple shirts under the over jackets thingy. It'll be a medium size wedding. About 300 people."

I was speechless. It's was amazing on how Juliana said all that in one breath. Wow. She must have really planned this well.

"Wow! I'm impressed, you planned this really well."

"Yeah, well, it's my wedding day! I want everything to be PERFECT!"

"I can see that."

"So has any guy peaked your interest yet?"

I let out a sigh. "Sorry to disappoint you, but no."

"Oh! Well, I know this guy he's-"

"Ok, I'm going to stop you right."

Juliana let out a sigh.

"Juliana, we've been through this. If the right man comes then I'll marry him. But if he doesn't, I won't rush it. I'm in no hurry to get hitched."

"Rebecca, everyone I-no-we know is already married! Your the only single person that's left in our group. Your gonna have to get hitched eventually, my friend."

I let out another sigh. "We'll see Juliana. We shall see."

"Well anyway, I got to go. I still have to finish some plans for my wedding."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Juliana ended the call and I let out a sigh for what that was all about.

A few moments later Ryoma and Peter came in.

"So did you finish your breakfast?" Ryoma asked glaring at me from the door.

"Finishing my breakfast is none of your business." I pouted, turning my body the other way and crossing my arms.

Ryoma glare intensified, he walked over to me and checked the bag. All that was left in the bag was one egg McMuffin.

"Hmph. At least you ate something." Ryoma implied.

"Rapunzel has always had a small appetite," Peter told Ryoma. "One small smoothie for breakfast could last the entire day and she doesn't work out or even know how to defend herself." Peter laughed.

Ryoma raised both his eyebrows. "Really? Well, that explains why she so thin, weak and defenseless."

I shot a glare at the two men. All they did was just sigh. I was not about to let these two idiot men tease me like this. So I got up and walked to the door.

"Hey, Rapunzel! Where ya going?!" Peter called out.

"Well! You two are doing just fine by yourselves, so you don't need me to stay around here any longer!" I opened the door. "I going back to the hotel! Don't bother to wait up for me!"

I slammed the door closed and walked back to the hotel. I heard Peter and Ryoma calling me back, but their calls fell on deaf ears. I completely ignored them. But I decided to text Peter something. So I pulled out my phone and texted Peter.

"Drop dead! Both of you!"

Then I put my phone back into my pocket and walked out the Octagon's main door, and did not look back.

When I got to my room, I checked to see if Peter texted me back. When I saw he didn't I put my phone on the counter and laid down on my bed to watch some tv.

Once again, I found all the News channels only focusing on the UFC. This was getting ridiculous! Couldn't they talk about something else besides the UFC? Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Ryoma."

I was in no mood to see anyone, let alone him. "Go away. I'm in no mood to see anyone." I threw the remote at the door to scare him away. When there was a long silence, I assumed he left and I went to go pick up the remote. I was thankful that it didn't break. Then I sat back down on the bed, I turned the tv off and decided to just curl up in bed like a cat. I started to close my eyes when I heard my room door open. I assumed it was a dream because no one could get in without the key, and I have the only key. When I got up to see who is was, I say Ryoma standing in front of the door.

I gave him a cross look. "I said I don't want to see you!" I threw the tv remote at him, hoping it would hit him. But to my surprise he caught is before it hit him. Ryoma didn't even flinch, he just caught it. Then he set it down, on the table next to him. I gave him a glare and grabbed my pillow to throw it him, but before I could let go of the pillow, Ryoma pinned me to the bed. I struggled to get him off me, but to no avail. He strong body would not move.

"Get-Get off me!" I ordered.

Ryoma had a serious expression, and slowly closed his eyes. He let out a sigh, then he open his eyes and spoke. "I'm not moving until you hear what I have to say."

I struggled against his iron grip. "Why would I listen to you!"

"Will you just listen to what I have to say!" Ryoma bellowed.

I looked at him with a scowl look and decided to keep quiet.

Ryoma sighed. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"What do you mean IF you offend me?!" I scolded.

Ryoma gave me a cold glare. "I'm sorry THAT I offend you!"

There was a long silent between us. I turned my head. "Alright. I forgive you."

Ryoma then lets go of me and stood up. Then it finally hit me. How did Ryoma get in my room without a key?

"Ryoma. How did you get in here?"

Ryoma didn't answer. All he did was just walk up to me. He then sat on the side of the bed and gently stroked my head. Entangling his firm fingers in my hair. He leaned up to my face a bit.

"Is, is he going to kiss me?" I wondered. But he didn't and he regains his normal, firm composer.

"I-I hope that you will keep interviewing me."

I was quite for a moment, letting my thoughts wander. I wasn't going to let some idiot men teasing stop me from doing my job. "Alright Ryoma, I'll keep interviewing you."

Ryoma smiles, which made me smile back. A blush appeared on his face as his eyes traced the outline of my figure, but, Ryoma was unsure about what he was feeling. He was a Hoshidan heavyweight fighter, and Rebecca was a Nohrian woman. He knew that they could never be together. He can control his army, but not his heart.

My heart started to race as I was Ryoma stared at me. The blush on my face grew, I turned away shyly, unable to calm my racing heart. Ryoma was a Hoshidan and I was a Nohrian, I knew we couldn't be together. We're both from different countries, and I knew a long distance relationship wouldn't work out. So why? Why is my heart racing? Why am I blushing? WHY am I feeling this way? I know all the facts, all the things that could happen, all the things that are wrong with this. So why? Why am I acting like this? Am I in love?

Ryoma left me alone after that. Probably to collect his thoughts, same with me. I needed to think on some things too. The hours seem to slow down, and the evening seems to have lasted forever. When I finally looked at my clock, it's was time to go to sleep. So I change my clothes and kneeled down to pray, then I got into bed. But I couldn't sleep, I had too many things on my mind...


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5 - Why are things so complicated?_**

He watched as she pressed her perfect naked breasts to his firm bare chest. They were so soft, so perfect, he thought. Her cheeks were flushed with a deep shade of red and she wouldn't make eye contact with him out of sheer embarrassment. She sat in his lap, straddling his hips. He could feel her wetness on his throbbing erection through his jeans.

She was completely naked in his lap. His to do whatever he pleased. He caught her mouth in his. He wanted to kiss her black and blue. He wanted to rip his jeans off and immediately sheath himself inside her. But he was very stubborn, and he wouldn't give in that easily. He'd make it slow and painful for her. As payback for torturing him with her teasing. For all the times her 'innocent, defenseless' gestures had left him so frustrated. But now, he was in control. And he was going to make her beg for it.

He moved from her mouth to her neck. Leaving marks all over, marking her as his. He laid her on the bed, her beautiful long locks spread over his silk pillows. He hovered over, hungrily staring at her body.

"Ry-Ryoma." She whimper, making him chuckle. He loved making her feel embarrassed.

"Sorry, my lovely. You're too beautiful, and I'm just a man." He peppered kisses all over her breasts and then her stomach and then pressed his mouth at her wet entrance. He licked once. She moaned softly, instinctively opening her legs to him for more. But much to her dismay he moves away, smirking.

"Ryoma!"

"Hm?" He watched her squirm, waiting for her response. "What is it, my dear? You're going to have to tell me or I won't know." He wants so badly to hear the words from her mouth. That she wants him. He'd had enough of being the only one doing the wanting these past few days.

"I-I…" She began.

Ryoma just smirked down at her. "Yes?"

She avoided eye contact. How cute, he thought. He could be very stubborn if he wanted. Never mind the fact that his cock had already wetted the front of his jeans.

He unzipped his jeans with one hand taking out his fully hardened cock. She blushed at the sight of it, which pleased him. He took her by the hips with his large hands and moved her closer to him, pressing her entrance to the base of his shaft. He slid it across the lips of her opening, not yet inserting himself. She whined and reached out to help him put it in. He shook his head and smiled at her, pinning her hands over her head with one of his own. He used the other to hold onto her hip as he continued teasing her.

"Ry-Ryoma.." He looked at her face and released her hands.

"I.," she whispered. He leaned closer to her face to hear her better. She reached up and put her arms around his neck pulling him even nearer to her. "Ry-Ryoma…I...I want you inside me." She whispered into his ear.

That was all he wished to hear. His love for her overcame his fantasies of making her beg. He didn't want to keep his beloved waiting any longer. He wanted to spoil her rotten. Loving her as much as she needed him to. He gently spread her thighs before easing himself into her entrance. Her warmth around his cock was the best thing he'd ever felt. Her soft moans were music to his ears. He wanted to hear more. He waited to make sure she had adjusted herself to his length before he began thrusting into her. Slowly and gently at first but then faster and deeper. He chuckled and she cried out, clutching at the bed sheets. She was crying out his name. His precious Rebecca.

"Ryoma! Ry-Ryoma!" Louder, he thought. He thrust in harder than before. The sight of her beautiful round breasts bouncing in front of him. The way she arched her back. He thought this was what heaven must feel like.

He opened his eyes. He was in his bed, alone. There was no Rebecca next to him. He was drenched in sweat and panting. It was all….a dream? He cursed into his pillow before kicking his blanket off. His erection stood up visible inside his jeans. He groaned before reaching his hand into them and grabbing it. He stroked himself while thinking about the dream he just had. It had felt so real. Rebecca's soft, naked body against his own. Her tight warmth that he longed for so much right now. The way she moaned his name. Why must she even torture him in his dreams?!

He breathed deeply and came all over his hand and jeans. He wished he could come inside Rebecca. Plant his seed inside her, to truly mark her as his. He got up to grab a washcloth to wipe the mess away. Tomorrow would be absolutely dreadful. He probably won't even be able to look at her face without thinking about how she appeared in his dreams. He groaned to himself before he climbed back into his bed.

~\\.X./~

The sunlight peeked through the curtains. Morning has come, the night was long but bearable. I slept through half the night, with the sunlight peeking through the curtain to wake me up. I yawned and got out of bed. I had a good night sleep, well, fairly anyway. I went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. When that was all done, I changed my clothes and went downstairs to get some hotel breakfast. I wore my black Deneuve short-sleeve top with another pair of jeans with short boots. When I went downstairs, I expected to see Ryoma downstairs in the lobby, either eating breakfast or reading a magazine, but to my surprise, he was nowhere in sight. I sat down at a table with a small bowl of cereal. When I finished my breakfast, I had a strange feeling to get an extra meal. So I got three pancakes, eggs, a bottle of milk, and some original maple syrup for the pancakes, plus two pieces of toast. Then I walked to the Amusia Octagon. I really wish I brought my car. This walk is murder I tell you, MURDER!

When I finally got on to the Octagon, I was EXHAUSTED! I felt like I was going to pass out! My heart was racing, I was panting and breathing heavy. That was a workout. I just hope I really don't pass out, I don't think my heart could take it. I finally got up to the room, you know, I don't why but I feel like I just hike Mt. Everest! I went in the room, to find it empty.

"Huh? I at least expected Ryoma here?" I thought. "Oh! Maybe he's in the training room."

I let out a sigh. "Great. Now I have to hike downstairs. Oh, joy."

So I hiked myself to the training room. "I hope that Ryoma or Peter there. If not, I'm staying in the studio room!"

Before I open the door, I heard noises coming from the other side. Someone was hitting something and they sounded upset. I cracked open the door to peek inside to who it was. I saw Ryoma punching a punching bag and another man there who was on the other side of the room leaning against the wall, watching Ryoma train. Maybe he's Ryoma coach or something. The man had a muscular build so I'm guessing he is a fighter to, or was. He has long jet black hair, with a short-sleeve gray shirt, black pants, and black boots. His eyes are black too, wow, what is this guy, a gothic. When I turned my eyes to Ryoma, he was wearing his shorts and tennis shoes. His body was covered in sweat, he was panting and breathing heavy. I saw a pile a torn up punching bags with the sand coming out. As I stared at Ryoma face, I saw anger, but yet sadness. It looked like he was taking out all his emotions on that those punching bags. Maybe a little tease would help him.

"Tell me, what did the punching bag ever do to you?" I teased.

Ryoma and that man snapped their heads when I walked in the room. Ryoma clenched his fists and stormed out. My eyes followed him as he went out. I turned back to see the other man, but when I did, he wasn't there. Since no one was here I decided to go back to the hotel.

"Oy, here I go again." I sighed, as I walked downstairs and out the Octagon and straight to the hotel. I saw Peter in the studio room.

"Hey, Peter."

"Oh hi, Rapunzel."

"So what's up."

"Nothing much." Peter looked at me for a bit before coming to a conclusion. He suddenly tackled me and pinned me to the floor.

"Pe-Peter, wh-what are you doing?"

Peter started to ravish my neck.

"Peter stop! Please!"

"Ok." Then he got off me. I honestly had no idea how to react to what just happened.

"Peter what was all that about! What are you drunk?"

Peter didn't answer my question, he just left.

"Geez! What is going on with everyone today?"

When I finally got up to my room, I fell down on my bed. Since I was so exhausted, I decided to take a shower. So, I did. When I got in the shower I heard a knock on my door.

"Yes!" I hollered from the shower.

"Rebecca, it's me, Ryoma."

"Oh! Well, I'm in the shower now!"

"Don't worry, I won't bother you."

Then I heard the room door opened.

"Hey! How do you do that?!"

I heard Ryoma laugh. "That's my secret."

Several minutes have passed. Then I heard Ryoma knocked on the bathroom door.

"Rebecca."

"Yes."

"Nevermind."

After a few moments, I heard the bathroom door opened and I saw Ryoma's shadow through the shower curtain then he opened the shower curtain. It was then, that I saw Ryoma, naked like the day he was born.

"RYOMA!"

"Hey, can I take a shower with you, the water doesn't work so good in my penthouse?"

I was so taken back by this. First Ryoma comes in here. Second, HE'S FLIPPIN NAKED! But what I didn't notice is that Ryoma came in the shower.

"NO RYOMA! GET OUT NOW!"

Ryoma ignored me and got the shampoo. I was completely dumbfounded at what just happened. Ryoma just randomly decided to come into my room and take a shower with me! This man was the boldest, daring, straightforward, simpleminded, man I've ever met! Not to mention blunt.

I turned around immediately before I saw anything..."private." This was the first time even that I saw a man naked. Even if it was only for a bit. And I was going to keep it that way. I just hope he would...

"Rebecca..."

His deep voice interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Ye-Yes Ryoma."

"Can you help me wash my back?" He asked.

I was completely flushed. Did HE! Ryoma Byakuya of Hoshido! A man who was the strongest fighter in all of Hoshido! Just ask me to wash his back!

"I-a um well..."

All he did was looked at me from the corner of his eye. His deep, beautiful, brown eyes. They looked like he really wanted me to.

"Oy vey...alright, hand me the soap please," I asked, I could see the end of his lips go you. He was quite pleased I gave in and said yes. I really hate this.

Ryoma gave me a sponge and also the soap. Then he pulled his wild mane in the front and held it while I put the soap on the sponge. I slowly started to wash his back. His back was taut with heavy muscles, I could feel each and every one of his taut heavy muscles. It made me blush, I blushed, even more, when I heard him purred.

"I mother would kill me if she could out about this." I thought to myself. "Not so sure about my dad, though, he would probably give me a lecture about never to do this again."

I was so distracted from all this, that I didn't notice, that I spilled some soap on the floor. I accidentally stepped on it which made me fall backward.

I closed my eyes, but instead of me falling and hitting my head. I felt two muscular arms wrap around me. One behind my head and the other under my knees.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Ryoma's face almost touching mine. I thank God that my knees covered up his "private" part. If I saw that I would just DIE! Ryoma then puts my legs down and helped me up.

"Are you alright Rebecca?" He asked. One of his hands slowly went up and down my naked back.

"Ah, yes...um...thank you for saving me," I answered.

"You need to be more careful. Remember that." Ryoma then hugged me. His two muscular arms wrapped around me like chains.

Then Ryoma put his lips on the pulse point on my neck. After his lips touched my neck pulse point, I could feel his tongue licking that spot too.

"Ah, should I even asked?" I said.

"No. Just let me have my way," Ryoma ordered. His voice was deep and very commanding. Even when he just talked to me or Peter or anyone else. His voice was natural commanding. It was like he always demanded absolute attention, and wherever he went he got it.

He slowly but surely moved his mouth around my neck and down my breasts. Leaving bite marks whether he, please.

"Ryoma...stop...please," I begged as I tried to push him off me. But his muscular body would not move. The more I tried to push him off, the tighter his grip on me became.

Suddenly Ryoma stopped kissing my breasts and went straight for my mouth. My eyes went wide with shock and surprise. Never in all my life had a man kiss me before! The kiss was bold, daring, and rough. Ryoma was holding nothing back as he forced his lips onto mine. In romantic movies, I've seen, and in romantic books I've read, the man gently but slowly kissed his girl. Nothing like this at all! This was the complete opposite! Instead of a gentle soft kiss, Ryoma's was passionate, rough, bold, and daring.

Ryoma bite my bottom lip and a moan escaped my mouth. At that instant, Ryoma forces his tongue into my mouth. My nails dug right into his firm chest, he chuckled at this. Apparently, I was hurting myself more than him.

His tongue danced wildly in my mouth, playing and teasing with my tongue. Even his tongue was firm and hard, it almost couldn't fit in my mouth. So either I had a small mouth, or he had a large tongue.

"Rebecca. You have no idea how much you turn me one." Ryoma said. Then he pulled away, with only a saliva string connecting us. He wiped it away with his hand. "You simply taste divine. I had no idea that a Nohrian woman could taste so fine."

I blushed. "You...you...why...why did you do this Ryoma, why?"

"For days now, I've been having dreams about you naked in my bed, or me holding you naked in my arms," Ryoma said.

"You what?!" I was completely taken back.

He nodded firmly. "I can't deny the fact that I love you any longer. I need you, Rebecca. And I WANT you." Ryoma once again passionately kissed, even bolder and daring as the last one. I remember Peter saying that Ryoma doesn't do second best, for him, it's number one. The best, or nothing at all. That's how Ryoma loves his life. For him to be the best or even better.

Ryoma's rough kiss was making me feel faint. My legs started to feel like pudding, I couldn't stand much longer. Suddenly, Ryoma wrapped both his arms tightly around my waist, then he lifted me up from the ground, refusing to break the kiss. I was a head shorter than Ryoma, so when he lifted me up, I was his exact height.

Ryoma broke the kiss and put me down, but he still had his hands wrapped around my waist.

Ryoma let me go, and I left the shower quickly so that Ryoma wouldn't have a chance to do something like that again.

"Rebecca!" Ryoma called out.

I stopped in my tracks. But I didn't look behind me because Ryoma got out of the shower and I knew I would see things that would scar me for life.

"Rebecca, you're my soulmate. You're smart, kind, loving, and beautiful. I suppose I only just recently realized that I don't just want you for your body, but your heart, too."

"But. But I don't understand?"

"Kiss me, you fool!"

Ryoma pulled me towards him, and he forced his lips onto mine. His tongue dances in my mouth.

"I want you. Oh, gods, I want you." He said.

I couldn't speak I couldn't do anything. Because one, I didn't know how to react. I pushed Ryoma gently off my lips and went to my room to change. Ryoma changed in the living room. When I was done, I found Ryoma lying on the couch. He got up and walked to me, he looked me in the eyes once more. He then started to lean down towards my face with his eyes closed. I don't know what came over me but I soon started to follow suit and I pushed forward up to his face with my eyes closed. My hands went behind his head, and his hands went around my waist. It was only for a few moments before our lips met and I felt the fireworks between us. He was warm and kind, his kisses delicate yet passionate. He held me lightly but firm. After a few moments we broke apart from each other, I leaned down and rested my head on his shoulder. I pushed away from him gently, then I walked to the window.

"Rebecca. I'll see you tomorrow." Ryoma said, and then he left.

~\\.X./~

I dreamed about what had happened yesterday. Me, in the shower with a man? I never thought I'd see the day. I still had the bruises the Ryoma left on my skin from yesterday. Man! That guy bites hard! It still hurts! I had bite marks on my neck, and red hand marks on my thighs and breasts, with a hit of bruises on my neck and stomach. My body was sore and my bones were aching. I really didn't feel like getting out of bed at all. But I knew I had to, or Peter would pester me about it, and I really didn't feel like going through all of that. So I forced myself out of bed and put on my black long and lean shirt, with jeans and long black boots. I walked AGAIN to the Amusian Octagon (which I am seriously considering taking a cab) to meet Peter or the thought of meeting Ryoma after what happened yesterday crossed my mind. How would I react when I see him? How would HE react when he sees ME?! Oy, why are these things so complicating?

When I finally got to the Octagon, I found myself (once again) utterly exhausted. I hiked myself up the stairs (which seem to go one forever) to the studio room. I knocked on the door to see if anyone was in there. When I didn't get an answer, I opened the door. The room was empty like a ghost town. Since no one was here, I decided to go to the training room. So I hiked myself downstairs, to the training room. When I went to the training room, I didn't see hi nor hair of Ryoma or Peter, then I remembered reading in the schedules that some fighter likes to train alone, so each fighter has their own training room. I think I remember what Ryoma's training room number was. It's room 519, I think, well for my sake I hope so. But this time, I'll be smart. I'll take the elevator! I took the elevator to the 5th floor. When I got there I looked for the room 519. It took me awhile, a lot longer than I expected. But at least I found it, I knocked on the door and called out Ryoma's name. When I didn't get an answer, I opened the door, and I did indeed find Ryoma there. He was wearing headphones, listening to some music on his iPhone while he was working out on the bench lifting some weight bars. Ryoma was wearing tight jeans and tennis shoes, with no gloves, and he was wearing no shirt. That's was killing me the most. His muscles were glistening with sweat from his workout. With those muscles and tight pants, it was a combination of manly and beautiful.

"Oh my gosh! What the heck am I thinking?! This is insane!" I furiously thought.

As a pharmacist, we are supposed to study the body to pass medical school. We study charts and diagrams of the human body, but never the real this. I could tell that Ryoma was extremely athletic, and by the smile on his face, he was quite pleased or happy with how his training or workout was going. There was no body fat on his body, and the sweat on him glistened, as he work out his muscular body. The sight of this was killing-no-butchering my soul. I hated this so much.

When he was done, he put the bar back on the handles. Then he reached for his towel on the table next to him. He wiped all the sweat off of him and noticed me standing by the door. A smirk appeared on his face, as he got up and walked to me.

"Wait here, I'll be right back. I'm going to take a shower, then we can get our day started."

How he said that and what he said, sent cold shivers down my spine. I watch as his figured disappear from my sight. I sat down on a bench and waited for several minutes. Then, I had the sudden urge to see how many pounds Ryoma was lifting. So I went over to look. There were three one-hundreds, a fifty and a twenty, and the last one was a five. I did the math in my head.

"Ok then, that...one two three..." Then my mouth dropped. "That's 375! Both sides." I back away slowly but I accidentally tripped over a weight bar. "Ok, ok, what's 375 plus 375, thaaaaaats umm."

I quickly did the math in my head. When I solved the problem my mouth dropped. "THAT'S 750 POUNDS! OH, MY WORD! RYOMA CAN LIFT THAT MUCH!"

"Heh, that's nothing. I can lift much more than that."

I turned around to see who said that. I saw Ryoma leaning against the door frame. He was shirtless and he was wearing bell bottom jeans with a white towel around his next. Plus he had a devious smirk on his face. That cocky son of a gun.

Ryoma walked up to me, then picked me up bridal style. "Heh, and you weigh nothing to me." He tossed me up with ease several times, probably to show me he was right. I DID weigh nothing to him.

I was a little nervous that he was going to drop me, and Ryoma picked up on that.

"Don't worry my dear, I have no intention of dropping you." He held me tight in his arms and gave me a very passionate kiss. I heard a low growl rumbling in his chest. That made me giggle. Ryoma then put me down, then I yelped as he grabbed me around my waist and spun me in a circle.

"Haha, your so light Rebecca!" He laughed. Then he put me down gently and gave me another passionate kiss. I could feel his tongue dancing in my mouth. Even his tongue was strong and firm. I separated my lips from his and heard a low, deep growl rumbling in his chest. He was upset, and I loved it.

"Come on Ryoma." I poked his bare chest. "It's time to go to the ring."

Ryoma gritted his teeth and growled once more. In order to calm him down, I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Happier now?"

"...a bit." His muttered. Then he got his gym bag and walked out the door. I was about to follow him, but then my phone rang. I was guessing that is was probably Juliana. When I look at the screen. My blood froze. The name that appeared on the screen was NOT Juliana.

 _It was Xander Anya._


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note: ok people here's Xander! in the next chapter I'm working on, Xander and Ryoma get into a fight. this is just the past where Sapphire reflects on her childhood and Xander's and the Anya family impact on it. ENJOY! GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 - Xander Anya**_

When I was young, the time I was a kindergartener. My family lived in a community that people 40 and older lived. So I was the only kid there for basically my entire childhood. Oh don't get me wrong, they were kids here. I mean we all went to the same school. It's just there were no kids in my large neighborhood. Expect, on one day, the day before I started kindergarten. A new family moved into a different part of the neighborhood. You see, my neighborhood was divided into two sections. One was the one I lived in. It was very beautiful, it looked like the same neighborhood in

"The Lady and the Tramp" movie. It was for people who were 40 years and older. So yeah it was nice. Then there was the other half of the neighborhood. Which were for the filthy rich people. And I mean the REALLY filthy rich people. People who have mansions everywhere, own half the world and do anything they want without the law breathing down their necks. And this family made the rest of those filthy rich people, look like beggars. I mean they were loaded! They had their mansion custom built! And! It was the largest mansion in the entire neighborhood! These people were serious filthy rich!

I was playing with my blue bouncy ball outside when I saw the many moving trucks drive through our part of the neighborhood. I counted 36 moving trucks.

"Wow...that's a lot."

When the all moving trucks were done driving through. I saw a black limousine with the windows down following them. I'm guessing the family moving in, is in that limousine. They weren't driving fast at all, so I was able to see the people inside. I saw in the middle seats, two adults a man and a woman who look like to be in the there mid 20s.

*sigh* "I guess they don't have kids either..."

But, to my surprise, sitting the back seat. I saw a boy who looked to be a teenager! Sure he was older than me, but an older kid is better then none...I think? I looked at the boy as the limousine drove by my house. All I saw was that he had beautiful blonde hair with curls in the bottom, with deep brown eyes. The boy inside the limousine looked at me. I smiled and waved at the boy, happy that there was another child here. He smiled and waved in response. When the limousine drove by my house, I walked onto the road and watched the limousine slowly drive around the corner. The boy turned around and looked through the back window.

He was smiling and waving at me, I smiled and waved back. I watched that jet black limousine as it continued down the street, and around the corner. In my heart, I was hoping that the boy would come to the park and play with me. Older or not. And hopefully, he's friendly and nice. I also hope that I'll meet him in school. I stared awhile at the end of the road, thinking about that boy. Then, I went inside to tell my parents, that I finally had a friend to play with!

The day was finally here! The first day of kindergarten! I was more excited to meet that new boy, then going to school. I kicked off my covers and got dressed. I wore a white short sleeve shirt with a navy blue dress over it, with white socks and black church shoes. When I finished changing, I combed my hair. When I finished, I put a crystal hair band in my hair, and I looked at myself in the mirror to see how I looked. I was quite pleased at what I saw, so, I went downstairs to get ready for school. I saw my mom washing the dishes, and my dad was drinking tea while reading the newspaper.

My mom had beautiful bright pink hair and a perfect pale complexion. And her purple eyes were very alluring. And my dad, he was also a piece of work as well. My dad had gorgeous red eyes and perfect shoulder length tan colored hair, he also had a pale complexion. He was one of those slim gorgeous men, that women go crazy for. Not to mention he's also very smart. I always wondered where I inherited my looks. I mean, I have brown hair with blue eyes, my parents have none of those traits. The only thing I DID inherit from my parents is their pale complexion.

"Hi, mommy! Hi, daddy!"

My mom stops washing the dishes and came over and gave me a big hug.

"Good morning darling. How did you sleep?" My mom asked.

"I slept good mommy, thank you," I replied.

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast." My dad ordered. "It's almost time for school, and we don't want you to miss the bus."

"Ok!" I quickly grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door.

My parents sighed.

"Sometimes I worry about that girl." My mom shook her head.

The bus was about to leave, but, thankfully I got to the bus stop just in time. I climbed aboard the yellow school bus, and at the end of the bus, I saw a certain strawberry blonde flagging me down.

"Rebecca! Come sit with her, next to me!" The girl excitedly pleaded.

I walk to the end of the bus to where my old friend was sitting. She picked the very last seat on the bus.

"Hi, Des," I said, sitting down next to her. "I'm glad we're going to the same school together."

"Yeah me too! Now we get to see each other every day! This will be great!" Destinee cheered.

Destinee and I talked about this exciting new year, and, what new things were going to learn. But I was interrupted when a certain young boy with blonde hair with curls came onto the bus. But he wasn't alone. Behind him, there was the girl who looks to be around the blonde boy's age. She had lavishing lavender hair with purple eyes to match. And behind here was a younger boy who had straight blonde hair who look to be a little younger than me.

"Ooooh, that older blonde with the curly hair is cute," Destinee whispered. "But I think he's a bit too old for us."

"Yeah I agree." I sighed. I couldn't help but wish I was older, or if he was younger.

Those three kids sat down to the seat next to us. The lavender hair girl sat by the window, the younger blonde boy sat in the middle and the older blonde with curls sat at the end.

"I wonder if those three are related? Maybe sibling?" Destinee wondered.

"Maybe?" I said. I looked at the boy with golden curls. He looked at me, and I immediately turned away. I could feel my face turn warm. I turned around to take a quick peek at the golden hair boy with curls. When I turned around, I saw him looking at me, our eyes met. His deep brown eyes met my light blue eyes. He smiled and waved at me just like he did on the limousine. I waved, and kinda smiled. My face was so red I didn't know what I was doing.

When we arrived at school the older boy and girl left to go to another class while the younger one went to our class. He was soon announced by the teacher.

"Alright class, this is Leo Anya. He is from the Anya family, and as you know they are the rulers or royals of Nohr. So show Leo some respect please."

Everyone in the class nodded.

"Now Leo, why don't you tell everyone about yourself." Mrs. Higginson.

Leo nodded. "I am Leo Anya, and like Mrs. Higginson said. I am the second son of the prominent Anya family. My parents are Garon and Katerina Anya, and I have two older siblings, a brother and a sister. My older brother who is the eldest of siblings, a name is Xander Anya. Xander is 11 years old. And my older sister who is the second oldest, her name is Camilla Anya. She is 8 years old. Then there's me, I'm 4 but since I'm so smart." He said with pride. "I get to go to school early. And after me, we have the last of my siblings. My younger sister Elise Anya. Elise is newly born, she was born last month."

"Alright class, there you go. And thank you, Leo, for your wonderful background." Mrs. Higginson said. "Now please sit down, there's a free seat next to Abigail over there by the window."

Leo nodded politely and went to go take his seat.

"Hey," Destinee whispered. "That Leon kid is kinda cute don't you think."

"Forgot Des, that boy is out of your league." I whispered, "Waaaaaay out of your league."

Des and I laughed, then we turned our attention to Mrs. Higginson, and enjoyed our first day of Kindergarten.

(17 years later)

"Rebecca do you have those papers I asked for?" A woman with blonde hair tied in a ponytail asked.

"Yes, Catherine," I answered. "I have them right here."

I walked over to my blonde friend who was wearing a Hyatt White Lace Jumpsuit with white sandals. Her name was Catherine. Catherine S. Janeway. She was a tough, stern, strict woman who was a natural leader. Not to mention one of my best friends.

I handed her the papers that she requested.

"Good. This is just what I needed." Catherine nodded. "Thank you very much, Rebecca. Say are you free tonight? I'm taking Suzanne and the girls out to lunch tonight, and I was wondering if you could come?"

"No, I'm sorry Cat. I have to babysit tonight." I answered.

"Oh ok. Well, maybe next time." Catherine got her purse. "Make sure you lock up for tonight. Bye."

"Bye."

Then Catherine walked out the door and left for the rest of the day. I got my purse and my car keys and locked up for the night. I started my car, then drove off.

I pulled up into a beautiful driveway, it was inlined with black roses on both sides. I drove up to a beautiful, magnificent mansion. There were black rose bushes along the sides of this massive mansion, this place was practically a palace. I parked my car in the driveway and walked up to the coal colored door and rang the doorbell. A silver hair butler opened the door to let me in.

"Ah, Miss Rebecca. Late as usual. Where the devil have you been?" He scolded.

"Sorry I'm late Jakob, but I had finished a few things at work first," I answered. "May I come in now?"

Jakob grunted and let me in. They were maids and butlers running all over the place, fixing things, cleaning that, doing butlery and maiderly things. I was just a babysitter who babysitter the younger child here every day all week, every month and all year.

"REBECCA!" A young girl with long blond pigtails with purple highlights came running towards me. With no signs of stopping or slowing down.

"AH!" The younger girl tackled me to the ground.

"You're here! You're finally here! I waited all day for this! I planned out our weekend!" She smiled.

"You did. Now I'm really excited!" I smiled. "But, could you please get off me Elise...you're very heavy."

For the past 12 years, I was the babysitter for Elise Anya of the Anya family in Nohr. I met her on the playground where she ran away from her original caretakers. She apparently loved me so much that she wouldn't have anyone else babysit her except me. So her parents asked me to babysit their youngest child. And who was I to say no to the Anya family? So ever since then, I've been babysitting little Elise who was now sweet sixteen years old. Why she still needed a babysitter was beyond me. But, I still love hanging out with her, because she was like the little sister I never had.

"Oh m darling Rebecca, are you finally here. I was so worried something bad happened to you." A beautiful woman with long lavender hair and a great figure came up to me and Elise.

"Hello Camilla, sorry I was late." I laughed.

Camilla smiled. "Well glad you're here. Elise has the whole weekend planned out."

"My parents don't pay Rebecca for slacking off and just playing around. We pay her for babysitting Elise." A young boy with blond hair came walking in.

"Always the critic Leo. But I know you enjoy my visits." I smirked.

Leo grunted. "Just make sure you don't slack off too much. You still have a job to do."

"Yes, I know Leo. I know." I smiled. "So what do you have planned for us this weekend Elise? It's a long weekend and I got a few days off to."

Elise giggled. "Well. We're going to...CYRKENSIA IN NESTRA!" She cheered. "Father said because we all were so good, we could go wherever we wanted AND we could bring a friend! Hence you."

"Tell me, do you just want me to come because I have too, or just because you want me too?" I asked.

Elise just smiled. "Don't worry. It'll be fun."

"...That's not what I asked."

Elise just trotted away laughing. "Now go get ready Rebecca, we'll pick up at 5. Our plane leaves a 6 so you better hurry." Leo sighed and followed her.

"Rebecca, can you go tell Xander that we're almost ready to leave. He should be in the training room." Camilla asked, then she followed after Leo.

I let out a sigh, then I accepted my predicament and went to go find Xander. Now, Xander, he was a piece of work. He was the most popular person in middle school, high school, and college. He was the captain of the football team, student body president, and a valedictorian. So basically, if you had a guy who was the richest, cutest, smartest, strongest and times that by ten, THAT would be Xander. Not only was Xander smart and cute, but also a very strong person and fighter. Xander is known at the "Demon Prince" in Nohr. For he is like a prince and he fights like a demon. He is the strongest fighter in all of Nohr, there is no one in Nohr that can rival him. Well...except for his father, but his father is a retired fighter. But not only is Xander a strong fighter, but he's also an excellent gunman, and he's quite skilled with a sword as well. I always felt so safe when I was with Xander.

The sound of breaking rocks brought me back to reality. I found myself at the entrance of the training room. And there was Mr. Golden Boy training...by punching concrete blocks 2 feet thick. Sometimes I think that man is not human.

Xander was shirtless and wearing black fighting shorts with black weightlifting gloves. Xander was a blonde with broad shoulders, chiseled chest, toned abs, and bulging biceps. Every girl dream boy.

"Xander," I called.

Xander stopped training and smiled when he saw me. "Rebecca. It's a pleasure to see you again. Tell me, did Elise inform you about her trip she planned."

"Well, kind of. All I know is that we're going to Cyrkensia. Other than that, nothing." I shrugged.

Xander smirked. "Well then, I think I'll drive you to your house. After I take a quick shower."

Xander left. But I saw a slight blush on his face. I blushed as well. Yes. I had a slight SLIGHT crush on Xander. But he was out of my league. But, Xander will always be my first crush...even if it's a small one.


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors note: OK heres Chapter 7! and this is were things start to heat up between Xander and Ryoma! Also, something very dangerous is afoot. Will Rebecca be able to survive what's coming here way?**

 **Please leave reviews! GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7 - Time to go to Work!**_

I was hesitant to answer Xander at first. But something inside me told me to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hello Rebecca, how are you?" Xander asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"Say um, Rebecca. Where are you?"

"Huh?"

"Well I went to your house for the past week, and you went there. So I began to worry."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Xander. Well you see, it's Peter-"

"Ok, I'm going to cut you off right there. If that idiot Peter's involved, then I know you're in trouble!"

"Xander calm down I'm fine. It's just that Peter asks me to do a favor for him."

"And what did he ask you to do?"

I heard Xander grunt. And I knew he wasn't going to like what I had to say. "Well he, wanted me to interview a fighter in the UFC..."

"...And who might that be?" Xander snarled.

I knew Xander would kill me when I will answer his question. "Aaaaaaa Ryoma Byakuya."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" Xander screamed. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE INTERVIEWING A HOSHIDAN SCUM! NOT TO MENTION "THAT" HOSHIDAN SCUM!"

"Xander please calm down."

"Rebecca, you know that Nohr and Hoshido have always been on bad terms. And you know how I feel about that Hoshidan scum Ryoma Byakuya." Xander sneered.

Xander was right, I did now, all too well on how Xander felt about Ryoma. You see, no fighter in Nohr could match Xander. No one was a challenge for him, Xander would win every fight and beat anyone hands down. That was until Ryoma Byakuya came into the picture. There was an International Fighter Tournament being held in Nestra, about five yeas ago, every fighter from Nohr and Hoshido were invited. Xander was personally invited, so he went. Xander bested every single fighter that challenged him, whether he was from Nohr or Hoshido Xander beat them all. And so did Ryoma, every fighter Ryoma fought, he beat them hands down. Xander and Ryoma made it to the final round, both fighters best from their countries were about to fight each other. This match was about to prove who was the best fighter in all the world. Buuuuuut the fight didn't go as planned, Xander and Ryoma were so good, that they were each other's equal. Their fight lasted 8 hours! And it was one heck of a fight too! From the very beginning, those fighters gave it there all. A Nohrian and a Hoshidan, both who hated each other, practically fought to the death. Buuuuuut because they were so good, and the match went on forever, their match ended as a tie. The crowd was furious! And so were the fighters. The crowds and the fighters wanted there to be a winner, but sadly there wasn't so they all dealt with it. But it just increased the hatred and distrust between both countries. Especially between the two fighters. But, even with Xander's hatred towards Ryoma, Xander did respect him as a fighter, and a worthy rival.

"Xander I'm sorry."

"So then I take it your at the UFC then." Xander hissed.

"...Yes." I peeped.

"Rebecca who are you talking to?"

I immediately turned around and saw Ryoma standing only a few feet away from me.

"Ooooooh boy," I said.

"Is something wrong Rebecca?" Ryoma asked.

"Oh ah, nothing Ryoma-" I covered my mouth with my free hand. I forgot that I was Xander was still on my phone.

"Is that Hoshidan scum there talking to you right now?! How dare he speak so casually to you!" Xander scolded.

"Xander hush." I covered my mouth again. And now Ryoma knew who I was talking to...

"Wait. You're talking to Xander Anya!" Ryoma sneered.

"Aaaaaaah. Yes." I peeped.

"You got a problem with that you Hoshidan scum!" Xander yelled over the phone.

That did it. Ryoma snatched my phone away and started trash talking Xander.

"What the hell did you call me, you Nohrian filth?!" Ryoma demanded.

"How dare you call me Nohrian filth! You Hoshidan scum!" Xander said.

"Grrrrr." Ryoma looked like he was going to break my phone.

"Listen you stay the hell way from Rebecca you Hoshidan scum!" Xander ordered.

"How dare you order me you Nohrian scum! Rebecca is not yours, and I can do whatever I want with her!" Ryoma countered. "She's my girlfriend! Not yours so I can be with her whenever I feel like it!"

"SHE'S YOUR WHAT?!" Xander screamed over the phone. "DAMN YOU! OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"IF YOU DARE TOUCH HER IT WILL BE!" Ryoma yelled back.

This is getting ridiculous now. I would ask for my phone back, buuuut I don't feel like dying today.

"IF I DARE TOUCH HER?! YOU MEAN OF YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Xander yelled. "YOU SO MUCH AS LOOK AT HER YOU'RE DEAD!"

"IS THAT A THREAT?! WELL LET ME TELL YOU THIS! REBECCA AND I TOOK A SHOWER TOGETHER AND I MADE HER CUM!" Ryoma boasted. Loudly.

"YOU DID WHAT! DAMN YOU! I'LL KILL YOU RYOMA BYAKUYA! I'LL KILL YOU!" Xander threatened.

"OH YEAH?! I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" Ryoma yelled.

"DAMN YOU! THAT'S IT! I'M COMING TO AMUSIA AND JOINING THE UFC! AND RYOMA BYAKUYA WHEN I DO, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Xander threatened again. And something tells me he's serious.

"ALL RIGHT THEN I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU XANDER ANYA! AND IT'LL BE YOU WHO WILL BE KILLED!" Then Ryoma hung up and slammed my phone the table. I thank God, I had an otter box case for my phone. Then Ryoma stormed out, leaving me behind.

I really don't blame Ryoma for being furious. First, he finds out I'm talking to his archenemy, then Xander challenges into a fight, THEN, Xander's gonna show up and also he is threatening Ryoma. So yeah, I'm guessing he's preeeeeeetty ticked. And I am so screwed. Xander's coming here, and with Ryoma here as well, it's going to be an all-out war between those two.

"Rebecca..."

I jumped when I heard someone call my name.

"Ryoma?" What was he still coming here I thought he already left.

"Rebecca...can I asked you something?"

I knew what it was he was going to asked.

"How do you know Xander Anya?" Ryoma voice rung with sadness.

I let out a sigh. "I know Xander because I went to school with him. Also, I babysit his youngest sibling Elise."

"I see. Then what is Xander to you? And what are you to Xander?" Ryoma asked.

"In truth. I really don't know."

Ryoma sighed. "So be it."

"Huh?"

"Since you are not his girlfriend, that means you're still single and he does not have a claim to you. So that means, you are rightfully mine." Ryoma smirked proudly.

"...I don't belong to anyone Ryoma. Not even you..."

"We'll just see about that," Ryoma smirked evilly. "I have no intention of losing you to that Nohrian scum."

He started to walk away. "Now my love. Let's go to the ring. I have a fight to prepare for."

"Ryoma. Are you really going to kill Xander?" I asked.

Ryoma stopped, then he looked at me. "We'll see what happens Rebecca." Then he walked off, and I followed.

.x.X.x.

For the entire car ride, from the hotel to the ring, I felt so sick. A headache hit me first, followed by a uneasy feeling in my stomach. I knew I wasn't actually sick like I had the flu or a common cold. I was just feeling uneasy, and it made me feel miserable.

When we arrived at the Octagon, Ryoma went straight to the training room and started working on his routine.

He started punching the punching ball, over and over again. With this uneasy feeling inside me, I didn't feel like staying. So I quickly slipped out of the room before Ryoma noticed. I walked around the Octagon and viewed the fighters. Every one of the fighters was Nohrian, except Ryoma, and now the strongest and most powerful if not most dangerous fighter was about to come. I knew by first-hand experience that Xander was a fierce fighter. Ryoma was exactly the same. Their fight was going to be interesting.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I suddenly heard a scream coming from the west hallway. I immediately headed towards the source of the scream. I have no idea why I did, probably because I was so use to doing that.

When I arrived at the place, I saw a young woman about my age,crying, in front of another woman's dead body.

"Hey! What happened?" I asked.

The poor woman's eyes were full of tears. "He-he meant it. *sob* oh gods he meant it. *sob*."

"Who meant it?" I asked.

"She-she said a man told her that he was going to kill her. *sob* she and I didn't believe it. But-but. *sob* oh gods he killed her!" She started to burst out in tears again.

I went to check the dead woman's body. She was a brunette, same as me, with pale white skin. I opened one of her eyelids, she had beautiful green eyes. I pushed down her shirt collar, she had strangled bruise marks on her neck. By the size and shade of them, some strong man with big hands strangled her recently. She was dead alright.

"Oh, Chrissy *sob* why *sob*." The other woman cried.

"Hey, what's your name?" I gently asked the lady.

"*sniff* my name is Lillian. *sniff* Chrissy and I came here because we wanted to see theeeee-" she trailed off.

"The men." I finished.

She blushed. "Yes. *sniff* But a few days ago, Chrissy got a call from a strange man. He said that he wanted to kill her and that she was going to die. Chrissy and I didn't believe it, but-but-but." She then busted into tears again. "Oh, gods now she's dead!"

"Did you call the police?" I asked.

"Now or before?" She asked.

"Well now would be good," I said.

She nodded and left to go call the police.

.x.X.x.

The police arrived about two hours later, along with the ambulance. They took the dead body way, while the police were questioning some people. I overheard some policeman talking about this.

"You know, this is the third one this month." One of the policemen said.

"Yes. Sadly. Who could be killing these poor girls? I mean, their just regular pedestrians here to watch the tournaments." The other one added. "We should put everyone on high alert just in case so no more of these strangling happens."

"Agreed."

Then they both walked away.

"This is the third death in a month! Then why haven't we heard about them? The media must be covering this up so won't ruin their publicity... that wouldn't surprise me." I thought. "I think I should call Peter and tell him about this."

As I walked throughout the hallway, my phone started to ring.

"Greaaaaat now what." I sighed.

I answered my phone, without looking to see you were calling.

"Hello."

"It's Charlie, angel, time to go to work."

"Charlie?" I was surprised to hear my boss's voice. "What's wrong?"

"We have a job to do." He said.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I'm sorry this took so long, I was busy with school. And for those you as asking about "Set Your Sails for Adventure!" the manga hasn't been updated yet, so I can't post anything for that story. I'm sorry. Well, please enjoy this one and please leave reviews! GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8 - And then there was two.**_

"Charlie, what's the matter?" I asked.

"We have a job to do Angel." He said. "I already called your fellow angels and Bosley. You are to meet them at the restaurant in front of the Octagon in Amusia that's sponsoring the UFC."

"Really?! Wow, I'm already there." I said.

"Really? Well then, it won't take you too long to get to the restaurant. Now hurry, the rest of the Angels and Bosley are on their way." Charlie said.

"I'm on my way!" I rushed towards the restaurant to meet Bosley and the rest of my team. But I had a strange feeling, that the job that we would be working on, would have something to do with the strangling.

When I arrived at the restaurant, two very familiar women were waiting in front of the door. One of them had brunette hair up to her shoulders, and she was wearing a White Choker Neck Bare Shoulders Flare Top with blue bell bottom jeans and black ankle boots. The other was a blonde whose hair went a little past her shoulders; she wore Blue Satin Halter Top with white bell bottom jeans, and tanned color ankle boots.

"Well looks like our little photographer has finally arrived." The brunette laughed. "I hope Peter's treating you well."

"Tell me, are you having fun looking at all half-naked, muscular men around here?" The blonde laughed this time.

"Jill, Sabrina, how did you know I was here as Peter's photographer?" I asked.

"Simple, but first let's talk inside," Sabrina said and we all walked inside.

A waiter lead to a table and Bosley had a few papers with him.

"Alright angels, listen up. We have been hired by the manager of the Octagon to find out who's been killing girls." Bosley said.

"Wait Bosley, so there been more than one girl dead?" I asked. "How come I've never heard of anything?"

"Well, you see. There's been 4 strangling in the past month. The manager has been keeping this a secret, because of the UFC tournament. If these killings got out it could cancel the UFC and ruin him big time." Bosley answered.

"So then what are our covers?" Sabrina asked.

"Sabrina and Jill, Charlie wants you to do a background check on all the girls that have to die and go to their parents to see what they all have in common," Bosley said.

"Uh huh, I don't even want to know what Charlie has for me," I said.

"Heh, well, Charlie wants you to keep doing what you're doing and see if you can find out who killed these girls," Bosley said. "And be careful. We don't want you to be next."

Sabrina, Jill and I exchanged worried glances with one another. Sabrina and Jill got the easy part, I got the hard part. Each one of the fighters could be a suspect, well, except Xander. He's not here yet. But, Ryoma has been here. Could he be the murder? And if he is, was going to be his next victim. I walked into the hotel and sat in the lounge. My head was filled with worry, fear, and uncertainty.

"Oy. This is one crazy case." I sighed.

"There you are!"

I turned around and saw Ryoma coming towards me.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? I was afraid something bad happened to you again." Ryoma said.

"No. But something might..." I muttered.

"What?"

"It's nothing Ryoma..."

"Hey, are you ok?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," I answered.

"Come," Ryoma ordered. "Let's go to my penthouse. I'll serve you some drinks there."

Ryoma held my hand and guided me to his penthouse. Ryoma held my hand tightly as we walked to his penthouse. When we arrived, I stood in awe on how beautiful this place was. There was a beautiful black marble bar to my left, with three hanging lights, and several glass bottles of wine behind it. Also a mini stainless steel refrigerator on the bottom. In front of the bar was an elegant lounge area, with four white couches and a glass table in the middle. Next to the couches were stairs that lead upstairs. Next to me there were two doors. No idea where those two go. In front of all this, was large glass windows, almost like a glass wall. It stopped right at the two doors. Outside, there was a long white stone deck, with four red couches and a fire in the middle. The whole place was the colors of Hoshido, white, red and gold. Mainly white and red.

"Well, how do you like it?" Ryoma smirked, as he walked over to the bar. "Nice isn't it?"

"Yes. It's incredible." I said.

"I'm glad you like it." Ryoma handed me a glass of ice water. "Here. Or would you like champagne instead?"

"No this is good, thank you," I said. Taking a sip of my ice water.

"So tell me, where did you go after you left the Octagon?" Ryoma asked. "When I found out you left I became very concerned."

I knew Ryoma couldn't be the killer...or could he? I mean, what do I really know about him? Well, besides the fact that he's from the Byakuya family, I know nothing else. Ryoma is such a kind and loving person, not to mention extremely serious and always has a stoic expression. But there are several other fighters here, so there's no definite suspect yet. But, that means there all suspects.

"Rebecca, are you ok?" Ryoma's voice was louder this time.

"Oh ah, sorry about that. I was just, lost in my thoughts. Sorry." I laughed it off.

Ryoma took a sip of his drink while he raised an eyebrow. He didn't like my answer. He knew I was hiding something. He just didn't know what. Ryoma acted similar as Xander. They both were extremely smart and they were both very suspicious. And they matched other similar qualities too. They were just too proud to admit it.

"Rebecca. Tell me, what are you doing tonight?" Ryoma asked. But it sounded more like an order than a question.

"I don't think I'm doing anything tonight," I answered.

"That's good. Then you can come here tonight. I'll order some food for us and later maybe we can watch a movie."

I spurted out my water and started choking.

"Rebecca are you all right?!" Ryoma started patting my back.

"Yeah-Yeah I'm fine *cough cough* I just swallowed it wrong *cough*" I said.

"Hmmm, so, do I have a yes?"

My phone started ringing. "Aaaaaaah, hold that thought."

I walked into one of the rooms and shut the door. Then I answered my phone. "Hello."

"Rebecca I have some news to tell you." It was Bosley.

"What do you have for me, Bosley?" I asked.

"Well, all the girls were strangled, but, one of the girls put up a struggle. She had skin fragments under her fingernails."

"Well that means whoever did it is probably caring around some scratch marks," I said. "That shouldn't be too hard to find."

"I hope so. You have no idea how worried I am about you."

"Really Bosley? I had no idea you cared." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hmph! Well, Charlie worried about you too. The man who strangled these three girls has got to be extremely strong, in order to kill them so quickly."

"You're right. Hey, do have the background checks on these wrestlers yet? There are 24 in all, soon to be 25."

"What do you mean Rebecca?"

"Xander Anya is coming to the Octagon. And I know for certain that they'll let him enter. The Anya family is the most powerful family in all of Nohr. And I'm sure that the rates will go through the roof when they make Xander and Ryoma fight each other."

"Hmmm, your right. But, I think I'll do a background check on Xander still. Both him and Ryoma Byakuya. They're both definite subjects." Bosley told me.

"How? Xander's not here. And Ryoma has been training for his big fight against Xander." I added.

"They are the two strongest fighters in the Octagon. One grab on the neck from those two and you're dead in secs. And not even that!"

"...Point taken."

"And Charlie is really worried about you being around Ryoma Byakuya so much. If Ryoma is the killer, you could be in great danger."

"...I don't think Ryoma is the killer Bosley."

"I'm sorry Rebecca. But you still must be careful."

"I will Bosley. I will."

"All right. Goodbye, Rebecca. And please be careful."

"Ok Bosley. Bye." Then I hung up.

I let what Bosley said sink in. I felt my heart sink deeper and deeper into me the more I thought about these things.  
*knock knock* "Rebecca are you done yet?" I heard Ryoma's voice from the other side of the door.

I opened the door. "Sorry Ryoma if I took too long. I just finished." I walked right past him.

"Is everything alright? You look pale." Ryoma narrowed his eyes.

"I do? Sorry, I can't tell." I smiled and shrugged. I knew Ryoma was suspicious, but, he's starting to know something's wrong. And if he is the murderer, then I'm going to be in trouble.  
Ryoma let out a sigh. "Fine.

But can you at least give me an answer if you're free tonight?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Um. Sure. I'd love to come here tonight." I smiled.

Ryoma chuckled, as he patted my head. "I just can't get over on how cute you are."

I smiled back. "I hope that's a compliment."

He kissed my forehead. "Please be careful Rebecca. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt."

I moved away from him and headed to the door. "I'll be fine Ryoma. Don't worry; I'm not some innocent, naive child."

"That's exactly what you are." Ryoma snapped.

I laughed as I left the room and shut the door behind me. I started to walk back to my room when I heard some noise in the dining hall. I opened one of the doors and looked around before entering. All was quiet, and not a soul in sight. I walked into the room and quietly closed the door behind me. I walked around, looking and listening for anything weird.

"I could have sworn I heard noises in here," I muttered.

As I looked around, I saw a streak of red liquid on the floor. I followed it and when I reached the end, I nearly screamed. At the end of the red streak, was a dead body. A woman's to be exact. She had short blonde hair, wearing a purple silk blouse with black skinny jeans and brown boots. Also, there were several spots where her blood was soaked by her clothes. I examine the wounds and notice that she was stabbed five times. Two on her chest, one on her stomach, a cut on her neck and one on her left thigh.

By the wounds on her, I could tell she was stabbed by a small dagger. I looked around to see if I could find the murder weapon, sadly nothing. I pulled my phone out of my side pocket and dialed a number. The phone started ringing, and then someone picked up.

"Hello?" A man answered.

"Bosley, it's me, Rebecca. I got news."

"What is it, Rebecca?" Bosley asked.

"There's been another murder, and I think it's by another person," I answered

"Why?"

"Because this murder is different. The other three women were strangled, but this woman was stabbed five times with a knife."

"Great..." Bosley sighed. "I'll tell Charlie now and the girls when they get back. Meanwhile, you REALLY need to be careful. If your suspicions are correct, then there are two murderers on the loose. Which mean twice the danger."

"Don't worry Bosley I'll be fine," I reassured him. _"I hope..."_


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's note: ok here's chapter 9 of my story. I'm thinking about changing this story's title because Xander is now a major character in this story. If anyone has any suggestions I would be most appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and my friend "Qrow Rose" helped me out with this chapter. Please read and review. GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9 – A True Princess**_

My fear stopped me from telling Bosley that I was afraid. Not only did I have to run away from a murderer who strangled women, I also had to run away from a murderer who stabbed women. I had no idea if the murderer who strangled women was the one who stabbed this woman. Were these murders done by the same person? Or was there another killer on the loose? That's all I need...two killers.

Not only do I have to deal with two killers, I have to deal with Xander and Ryoma as well.

Ambulance people took the dead body away and cleaned up the mess. Police investigated some of the witnesses and the crime scene. While all that stuff was going on I left.

*sigh* "Why does my life hate me?" I muttered.

My phone started ringing again. I answered it up without looking to see who it was. "Hello."

"Hello, Rebecca." I immediately recognized the deep voice that answered.

"Xander?! I didn't expect you to call me so soon?!" I nearly dropped my phone.

Xander let out a deep chuckle. "Well, don't I have the right to call you whenever I feel like it?"

"...Ryoma's not with me now Xander. So you don't have to worry about that..." I knew the real reason Xander called me was because I was with Ryoma.

"...I'm sorry for acting this way. I just don't like that Hoshidan filth being around you so much..."

"Xander...you don't have to worry about me so much." I tried to reassure him. "I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

"Heh..." Xander chuckle was dark. "You don't have to worry about me worrying about you anymore..."

"...Why..." I moussed.

"Because...I just arrived in Amusia."

"WHAT! Already?!" I was shocked.

"Yes, I just got off the plane. Now I'm about to get a taxi and ride to the hotel."

I could practically see Xander smirking. "Re-Really. I had no idea you would get here so soon."

"You know I don't like to waste time." He said darkly. "Well, here's my cab. I'll see you when I get to the hotel. Bye." Then he hung up.

"...I am in sooooo much trouble..."

I ran out of the grand hall, to the elevator and into it. Then I took it up to my room and ran inside. I started pacing around the room, thinking on what I should do. Xander was already here in Amusia, and I knew that Xander and Ryoma would be at each other's necks the entire time. Not to mention, I had to deal with possibly two murderers.

"I am in so much trouble..." I sighed.

"Rebecca." I heard some call.

"Reeeeebeeeeeecccccaaaa!"

It was Peter. When he saw me, he smiled and came over. "Hey, Rebecca! Guess what I just heard!"

"What?"

"Xander Anya is coming to compete in the UFC!" Peter practically shrieked.

"You don't say?" My voice rang with sarcasm. Apparently, Peter didn't pick up on that.

"Yes!" Peter jumped up and down like a little kid. "The ratings are going through the roof and everyone's getting more excited! We're all hoping that Xander Anya and Ryoma Byakuya will go for the championship and fight against one another! When those two fight, we are definitely going to get some good pictures!"

"...I can't wait..."

"Rebecca this is going to be incredible! I think this is going to be the best UFC EVER!" Peter still didn't pick up on my sarcasm and he didn't notice I was upset.

"I can't wait to see to Xander again." I quietly said. Debating on whether it was true or not.

"Oh yeah, you know Xander Anya since you were in Kindergarten. And also don't you babysit his youngest sibling Elise?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Well, then that's great news!" Peter cheered.

"Why? What does me having to babysit Elise and I knowing Xander have to do it this?" I asked.

"Simple. Since you and Xander are old friends, the interview with him will be much easier!" Peter explained.

"What?! I thought we are interviewing Ryoma! Since when were we interviewing Xander?!" I shouted.

"Oh, my boss at Sunset Sentinel wants to interview both Xander and Ryoma. Just think of the publicity Rebecca!" Peter started waving his hands and pacing around. "Fans will go CRAZY over a fight between Xander and Ryoma! Girls will go crazy over both men being shirtless, and men will go crazy over the fight! And also, the greatest question will be answered."

"What question?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Which fighter is the best! Xander Anya or Ryoma Byakuya!" Peter's eyes lit up like car headlights. "This will be GREAT!"

I let out a sigh. "So I take it we're going to be filming and taking pictures of this fight between them?"

"YES! And we have front row seats!" Peter was ecstatic. "I can just see it now. XANDER ANYA AND RYOMA BYAKUYA FACE OFF ONCE AGAIN! WILL A WINNER FINALLY BE DECIDED BETWEEN THE TWO? WILL THEIR RIVALRY END HERE? WHO WILL FINALLY BE THE VICTOR?"

"...Down boy, easy with the enthusiasm..." I said. Peter was going absolutely crazy.

"I can't help it, Rebecca! This fight is going to be the greatest fight ever in the UFC history!" Peter explained. "This fight between Xander Anya and Ryoma Byakuya, maybe even greater than their last one! THIS FIGHT MAY ACTUALLY HAVE A WINNER!"

"...So you're not sure if there will actually BE a winner in this fight." I put my hands on my hips.

"Well, Nohrians are betting on Xander Anya to be the winner. And Hoshidans are betting on Ryoma Byakuya to be the winner."

"Who do you think will win?" I asked.

"I don't care about the victor." Peter smiled wickedly. "I care about the fight itself."

I let out a sigh of annoyance. "Why am I not surprised."

"Look on the bright side Rebecca, with this sort of publicity about the fight, everyone will forget about the crazy murders!"

"Yes, I-wait? How did you know about the murders?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Heh heh heh, you'd be surprised, Rebecca. Besides, I have a nose for trouble. If there's trouble around, I'm the first to report it." Peter smirked wickedly.

"Peter...there are so many words to describe you. And most of them are words I can't say..." I sneered.

"Ouch," Peter smirked. "You know you love me."

"Do I know that?" I smirked back. Peter frowned. "Yes. Yes, I do."

Peter hugged me. "You're my favorite cousin Rapunzel."

"I know. But being your 'favorite' cousin has its price."

Peter laughed. "Yes, I know. But still, I really do you to be there for this fight and interview Xander Anya. THAT'S really important. So when Xander arrives, give him 'special treatment'." Peter nudged me.

I was blushing. "What?!"

Peter just laughed and left me all alone. I could still hear his laughter throughout the halls. I let out a sigh, he maybe my cousin, but he's still the biggest pain in the neck ever. I went to my room to get my stuff ready for when Xander arrived. Xander told me, he had just arrived in Amusia at the airport, and that was an hour away from here. I just hope that Ryoma won't be furious when he finds out I'm interviewing Xander too. And if I have to interview BOTH at the same time...have mercy...

"Rebecca Renée Roberts you're under arrest!"

I immediately turned around and saw a man who was somewhat heavy and had a thick curly brown beard, who was wearing a black suit. When I saw him I smiled brightly.

"Richard O'Riley it's good to see you again! Oh! I mean 'The Solid.'

"Good to see you to Rebby." He hugged me tightly. I felt like my bones broke. "It's been too long!"

"Eeeeh..." I gasped out. "Ricky-can-you-please-put-me-down-now-please-I-can't-breath-!"

"Oh! Sorry about that Rebby." Ricky put me down on my feet.

I stretched out my body. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, what are you doing here Rebby?" Ricky asked.

"I'm here because, Peter, woke me up at three AM in the morning and told me he needed a photographer. He didn't tell me what he really wanted me to do until I was at the hotel. And that was, he wanted me to do an interview with one of the UFC fighters…and ever since I've got here, it's been total chaos." I sighed.

"Wow!" Ricky scratched his head. "You know, I'm not surprised that Peter is behind all this. The Peter is ALWAYS getting you into trouble."

"I know, but he is still a good person."

"Barley…" Ricky muttered.

"So Ricky, are you competing in the UFC tournament?" I asked.

"Haha, I'm not that good Rebby." Ricky laughed. "But I am a part of an 'entertainment tournament, though. Some wrestlers that couldn't get in the UFC were asked to participate in a tournament before the UFC. It's just a tournament that's for the entertainment of the people here for the UFC."

"Wow! That's good, I mean you are a great fighter Ricky."

"Hahaha! Now you're just teasing. I'm nowhere as good as PitBull, Xander Anya or Ryoma Byakuya. Those guys are on entirely different levels!" Ricky explained. "OH! Speaking of which, did you know that Xander Anya had just entered the UFC?! And that he's going to fight Ryoma Byakuya?! I'm sooooo not missing THAT fight!"

"…Yes, I've heard…the Nohrians are betting that Xander will win. And the Hoshidans are betting on Ryoma to win…it's a mad house…" I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"Haha, no Rebby. It's a PACKED house HAHAHA!" Ricky laughed.

"Hmmm, you're right. That's a good one."

"Thank you. OH! You said that Peter had you interviewing a fighter, who is he?" Ricky asked.

I was afraid to answer, but, I could go around it. "Xander Anya. He just arrived here in Amusia, and I'm waiting for him to arrive at the hotel."

"Wooooooow, lucky you. That's incredible, I'm sure that the interview with him will go smoothly since you know Xander so well."

"…I hope so…" I muttered quietly. "I really hope so…"

My phone started ringing again. I looked at it, and at the top of the screen is said "Xander Anya."

"Ah, speak of the devil. Looks like Xander just arrived at the hotel, and he's waiting to meet you." Ricky smirked.

I blushed. "…Oh, be quiet Ricky."

"Haha, well then, I'll be leaving now. Make sure you stop by the ring where I'm fighting ok! I'd love to catch a bite with you after one of my matches. And while we eat, we can catch up!" Ricky hollered and waved.

"Sure, I'd love to. Bye." I waved back.

When Ricky left, I picked up my phone. "Hello."

"Hello, Rebecca. It's wonderful to hear your lovely voice." Xander replied.

"Xander? You're not one for flattery." I smirked.

"It's not flattery if it true." Xander counter.

"..."

"I know you're still there 'little princess'."

Little princess...that was the nickname Xander gave me since the beginning. I always blushed when he called me that.

"Xander..."

"No argument little princess. I just arrived at the hotel, and I'm in the lobby right now. I just finished checking in. Now, I'm waiting for you, to come and meet me. And you know I don't like to be kept waiting..." The last part of his sentence was gruff, almost like a growl.

"...I'm coming Xander." I moussed.

"Good. Oh! I almost forgot to mention, I'm not staying the 'The Enchanted Pegasus.' I'm staying in the hotel next door." Xander explained.

"And which one would that be?"

"I'm staying in 'The Dark Horse.' It's owned by my family, and I'm staying in the penthouse."

"...You're staying in 'The Dark Horse' penthouse...? Why?"

"Simple. That Hoshidan filth is in THAT hotel, and, 'The Enchanted Pegasus' is owned by the Byakuya family. So, I'm staying in the hotel that's owned by MY family. 'The Dark Horse.'"

"...So I take it you want me to meet you at 'The Dark Horse' hotel?"

"Correct. I'll be waiting for you in the lobby. Now don't keep me waiting." Xander hung up.

That ending was an order. That was plainly obvious. But, I had to obey that order, if I wanted to stay alive. I knew Xander would never hurt me, I know that was true, but there are times when I was extremely intimidated by him, and that was all the time mostly. I looked around to see if Ryoma was anywhere in sight. Lucky for me, he wasn't, but who knows how long THAT will last. Since Peter "forced" me to interview Xander, I decided to go to my room and get a few things. Just a camera, and a notebook, I put those things in a bag and headed to the hotel Xander was staying at.

Since "The Dark Horse" hotel was not the far from "The Enchanted Pegasus," I walked there instead of taking a cab. Though, the walk between the two hotels was still a good walk. I was surprised since Xander and Ryoma hated each other so much that they won't even stay in the same hotel together, why do they get in the same ring and enter the same tournament? Maybe because they like beating each other up. *sigh* I will never understand those two. Not even if I lived to be a hundred years old.

When I arrived at the hotel that Xander was staying in, I took a good look at it. Until "The Enchanted Pegasus", "The Dark Horse" had the colors of Nohr. Black, purple, and gold. It all went together so nicely, inside there were several crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and beautiful furniture all around. This place was clearly owned by Xander's family, this place has his mom's "special touch." I looked around for the blonde wrestler, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, I felt strong arms wrap around my small waist. Then, I felt soft lips gently kiss my neck. I shuddered at all this. After the kiss, I heard a deep, commanding voice speak.

"You look so lovely my dear." He said.

I recognized the voice immediately. "Xander please, we're in public." Xander's mouth is hot against my pulse point and my knees started to shake.

"I don't care. Everyone knows who I am, so they won't say anything." His breath on my neck gave me goosebumps.

"Pl-Please Xander...let's go..." I muttered.

Xander sighed. "Fine. I'll take your bag." Xander took my bag and motioned me to follow him. We both went in his private elevator, which lead to the penthouse.

With Xander next to me now, I could see what he was wearing. Xander wore a tight fitting black/purple button down shirt, with jeans and black and gold sneakers. His golden blonde hair which curled at the bottom matched his outfit perfectly. He wore the colors of Nohr, the country of his heritage and homeland. Something he takes great pride in. Xander was Nohrian to the bone if someone offended Nohr or his family...let's just say they were never heard from again. Xander is a strong man with few words, he was known to have been born with no exceptional talents. Physically weak and adopting an introverted personality in his youth, Xander had to meticulously apply himself to his training in order to carry the burden of the eldest and the title of the future head of the Anya family. Though he is a man of few words, he has earned the respect of every single Nohrian and is greatly loved by the people of Nohr, especially the women. Xander, though he started out weak, became the strongest Nohrian and now he excels in everything. It is impossible to picture Xander as a weak person now. I even find it hard to believe that the shy boy I once knew, turned into the man who was standing before me right now.

"Rebecca."

Xander's deep voice brought me back to reality.

"Yes, Xander?"

"We're here," Xander told me.

He unlocked the door and I followed him inside. Xander's physical body was twice my own size if now more. My head came to his collarbone, and he had broad shoulders, with rock hard pecs, toned abs, and bulging biceps. A well-built man; strong and hardy. Well chistled though, and undeniably hard. A body forged at the gym, battle and brawl. No man could touch him, not the law, or any cop. I should know, I WAS a cop once. The Anya family were the reason the police of our city were so corrupt. They bought out every cop they met so they ignored the arson, the robberies, the destruction that went on in our country. But, Nohr wasn't bad or anything, even with all the crazy things that went on. The Anya family kept Nohr in order, they ruled the country and they made the laws. What they said goes, nothing more, nothing less. But Xander made sure that no one stepped out of line, just like his father I always said.

I looked around this penthouse. Instead of the bright red and white colors of Hoshido, this penthouse had black and purple. The floor was made up of black tiles with golden trimmings, and the furniture was black leather with purple pillows. The bar to my left was black marble and the light hanging down were purple and gold. There was a fireplace with golden brimstone and black ivory. The deck outside had a pool that was lite up by the lights inside the pool, and there were black tiles around it, also there were plants around the pool as well. To my right, I found a door, that had the Nohrian flag on both sides. There was also steps that lead upstairs, with the Nohrian flag around it. Now that I think about it, I count five Nohrian flags. Two at the door, one is over the fireplace, and another is on the stairs, and the last one is outside.

Xander was proud of his heritage, but, was I?

"Rebecca."

I turned around and Xander's face was only inches to mine.

"Rebecca, that is a lovely outfit you're wearing," Xander smirked, and I could have sworn I saw something dark stirring in those purple eyes of his. "That frilly blue shirt and bellbottoms jeans look wonderful one you. And those black boots match just right."

"Ah-Xander-I think I should go now." I decided to completely forget about interviewing Xander for today.

Just before I could open the door, Xander walked up to me and slammed the door shut and locked the door. "Xander?" He grabbed the bag from my shoulder and tossed it across the room. Then, he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the door.

"Rebecca," Xander growled. "I…I love you. I love you so much. Please don't go. Every time you leave, my heart feels torn apart. I missed your laughter, your smile," He then reached out and gently stroked my cheek, "Your warmth."

I began to shudder at his touched and turned away. "Xander…I.." But he silenced me with his finger.

Xander slung me onto his shoulders and began marching his way to his bedroom. I could only see behind his back, gazing at where we were passing, but I knew where we were heading. I had seen the lust in his eyes as he picked me up. I didn't have to guess the reason we had stopped suddenly, we were here. He turned the knob, opening the door and stepping inside. As he turned around to shut and lock the door behind him, I caught the final glimpse of the living room. The last glimpse of the woman I once was. He laid me down on the bed softly. My eyes darted around the room, soaking in the purple and black shades that adorned the walls and bed. Xander's bed was made out of the finest materials in Nohr, making me feel like I was on clouds.

"Heavenly isn't it?" he asked, smiling. His expression was soft, a balance between wanting me, and wanting me to want him.

"Uh huh, I've never been in such a soft bed." It was true, the beds in the hotel weren't nearly as soft as this, and the one in my home made me feel like I was sinking. This bed was a balance between the two, supportive and malleable, a bed fit for royalty.

Xander looked at the floor "A little princess such as yourself deserves only the best." He brought his face back up, full of confidence and gentility. "And that is what I shall provide for you if you'll have me."

I blushed and turned away. I loved the blonde, even when we were children, but I could never tell him how I feel.

"I know you love me too."

I shot up. "How?" I asked. "I've never told you. I've never told anyone."

He laid on top of me, staring deep into my eyes. "You're face said it all. The way you'd look away when I was shirtless and training, the way you blushed when I mentioned us as a couple, the way you tremble when I touch you. The glances stolen at me when you thought I wasn't looking. Your lips may have never moved, but your body shouted it from the mountains, and I am an acute listener."

He rubbed the back of his hand against my cheek, slowly caressing it. The hand moved to my hair, running through each follicle as he made his way closer to my face. I closed my eyes, anticipating the moment that was about to commence. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me gently. Then again, and a third time. With each kiss we stayed together longer, savoring the taste of each other's lips. On the fourth kiss, Xander introduced me to his tongue. It slowly danced with mine, causing me to wrap my arms around his muscular back. He broke the kiss and moved to my left ear.

"I love you, little princess." He whispered, and began softly biting my ear. I had never felt a man's touch like this before.

"I-I love you too Xander," I whispered, finally confessing my true feelings for the Nohrian. But I couldn't be with him! I was with Ryoma! I mean, aren't I? Are Ryoma and I even considered a couple?

He sat up, and began taking off his purple button up shirt and kicked off his golden sneakers. "I know you do. I've always known remember?" he teased. He had taken off his black pants, leaving only his purple and black boxers on. I slowly mimicked him, taking off my frilly blue shirt, bellbottoms, and black boots. All that was left of me was the white bra and panty set I was wearing. A part of me said I shouldn't, but just like Xander, I should also be proud of my heritage.

He inched closer, resting his hand along my back as he eased me back onto the bed. As I laid back down, he hovered over me. Gradually lowering himself until he was just above me. He began to kiss my throat, moving his way down to my collarbone and eventually to my breasts. He reached behind my back and looked at my face for a sign. I nodded and in one swift motion my bra was unhooked and laid on the floor next to the bed. He kissed my breasts, one at a time alternating between the two at whim. His lips felt hot on my nipples, and I became flushed with warmth across my cheeks. He moved down, kissing my stomach as he made his way to the last shred innocence that remained: the white panties, slowly becoming soiled from the pleasure of his touch. Once again he looked, and once again I nodded. He slid them off, dropping him to the ground after they were pulled off my feet. I was completely exposed now. A blank canvas that Xander was going to paint a masterpiece of pleasure with. I couldn't wait for his brush to rub on me, to feel his paint dripping on my naked body. Just the thought alone was making me moist. Xander pulled down his boxers, sat me up, and kissed me on the lips one last time.

"Don't worry little princess. I'll be gentle." He sat me on his thighs, positioning me so that I was just above his penis.

I looked in his eyes as he slowly lowered me onto the stiff pulsing rod. I shuddered "ahh" as he entered my vagina, feeling my crotch stretch for the first time. It didn't hurt, so much as it felt so different, so good. He lifted me back up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, I've never done this before that's all," I said sheepishly.

"I know, that's why I'm leading." He said. He lowered me back onto his shaft where once again I was penetrated. This time felt even better than the last. Slowly but surely I could feel myself getting remade into Xander's woman. With each gentle thrust I was becoming his "true princess", and I loved every second of it. Soon the thrusts became faster, and I truly began to know what heaven felt like. It was leagues above the comfort of any mattress. I felt fireworks when we kissed, now I felt fireworks were going off all at once in my crotch. I ran my fingers through his curly blonde hair, gripping and gently tugging at it, and he thrust faster. In and out, in and out in seconds. The speed caused me to bounce up and down, making my breasts jiggle. As he pulled out he picked me up and put me on the bed once more. I would have protested, but I was lost in a cavalcade of pleasure that I couldn't come back from. He took a hold of both my thighs in his strong hands, gently easing them aside so that I was spread eagle in front of him. He got on his knees and buried his face into my vagina, his tongue moving in all directions inside. Up, down, left, right, in, out, around and around, Xander's tongue felt even better down there than in my mouth. I involuntarily moved my hands, cupping them to push the Nohrian even deeper into my vagina.

Feeling his tongue strike my clitoris over and over caused me to moan with all the breath my lungs. "Ohhhh Xander, yes!" I cheered. This caused Xander to strike the bulb even more. "Oh- oh Xander- oh gods! YES!" I was shouting now, I didn't care who heard.

Xander pulled himself from my grip, grabbing onto my legs once more so that he could position himself to penetrate me again. My legs dangled on both sides of him, as he began his thrusts once more. "YES YES YES, OHHHHH OH OHHHH!" I shrieked. Xander pulled out, spraying me all over with his hot ejaculate, as I squirted out an orgasm of my own.

As I caught my breath, Xander asked: "Was it good for you?"

"I-I-I-It was a-a-amazing. S-s-sorry if I stained your sheets."

"Don't worry about it. I can wash them. I take that as a compliment actually. You want to do something fun?"

"What is it?" I responded.

"Follow me." Xander began to walk towards the door.

"Wait, what about our clothes?" I asked.

"Where we're going we don't need clothes." Xander winked.

We arrived at the penthouse pool. "Wow, this place is huge," I exclaimed, my voice echoing louder.

"This is my private penthouse pool. I use it for exercise and relaxation. Come and join me little princess." Xander dove into the pool headfirst.

"What about towels?" I asked.

"They're over on those lawn chairs by the edge on your right." I turned and saw them lying there, one in purple, the other in black. And they both had the Nohrian Emblem on it.

"I can't really swim that well," I exclaimed.

"Then I'll teach you the basics," Xander answered.

I walked into the shallow end, as Xander swam up to meet me around the four-foot deep area.

"Okay, first watch me," Xander stated. He moved his arms in an arc motion and his feet were kicking in the water. "This is how you stay afloat when you're not moving. You try." I did as Xander and began to sink slightly. "That's okay, keep practicing." He encouraged. After a few more failed attempts I was finally starting to get the hang of things. "Excellent job! You're a fast learner, now we'll try actually swimming."

Xander began showing me how to swim, and soon I was a master. After some time, Xander asked, "Hey Rebecca, want to see how long I can hold my breath underwater?" I giggled slightly at the childlike nature of his question.

"Sure Xander." The Nohrian dove underwater then began swimming towards me. What is he doing I thought. I then felt him place his hands around my lower back. His face was once again buried in my crotch, and once again I was in heaven. His tongue was moving so fast, I could see ripples being made in the water. My head was thrown back from sheer pleasure. I felt his fingers tightly gripping my rear, and my body shook with yet another orgasm. Xander came up, but his grip was not released as he once again began to thrust into me. With each thrust my body shook, flinging the beads of water from my naked body this way and that. Once we finished once more, Xander decided it was time to get out and dry off. He picked me up and carried me out of the pool. We dried each other (He was very adamant about drying my vagina, causing the final pleasuring release of the night. I returned the favor by drying his penis, causing him to shoot his semen one final time), then he walked me to a room in "The Dark Horse". It was like a royal suit room, right under the penthouse.

He laid me on the bed and tucked me in. "I'll have your clothes delivered to you in the morning." Xander kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams little princess." He said, and I drifted off to sleep that night thinking of my Nohrian prince.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's note: OK! here's chapter 10! Last chapter was about Xander, now it's Ryoma turn to share the fun. And this title says it all folks lol! Also, this are starting to get really bad for Rebecca here, and Ryoma and Xander are not who they seem...Qrow Rose also helped me with this chapter as well, and I hope you all enjoy this! Please leave reviews! GOODBYE AND GOODNIGHT!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10 - Dominance**_

I woke up in a room with the sunlight peeking through the beautiful purple silk curtains. I was still in a daze at what had happened last night. I slowly got up from the bed, the purple and black sheets felt cold on my skin.

"Wait? My...skin?" I pulled off the sheets and saw that I was completely naked in the bed. Then all the memories of what happened last night came flooding in. "Have mercy! I'm not a virgin anymore! I just had sex with Xander! Have mercy!

"I am not a virgin anymore...unbelievable...what am I going to tell Peter? What am I going to tell Ricky?! What am I going to tell-"

*knock knock*

Someone was knocking on the room door. I quickly went to get a towel from the bathroom. This bathroom was completely different than the one in "The Enchanted Pegasus." The bathroom I had in my room in "The Enchanted Pegasus" was bright with lights and the light reflected off of the white walls. There were red and white towels with the Hoshidan Emblem on each and ever one of them. But here, this room was bright purple with gold trimmings around the mirrors and two sinks and bathtub. With purple and black towels that had the Nohrian Emblem on each one. Big or small.

I picked a large purple towel from a cabinet under the sink, I wrapped it around my body and walked to the door. I looked through the peephole and I saw no one. I still opened the door, and I looked around. I looked down and saw my clothes with a note on it. I picked up my clothes and closed the door behind me. I put my clothes down on the bed and examine the note. It was written in beautiful handwriting, the best in all of Nohr, if not the best of both countries. I recognize his handwriting immediately. It was Xander's handwriting. I read it.

"Dear little princess,  
I hope you not too sore from last night. I tried to be as gentle with you as possible. But, I just couldn't hold back my feelings for you any longer. I really enjoyed last night, and by the sounds of your moans, you enjoyed it too. I hope that you and I can share more memorable nights. Here are your clothes like I promised and I hope we can meet each other soon."

Yours truly,  
Xander Leonidas Anya.

I blushed at the thought of meeting Xander again. I thought of his touch and his warmth made me blush even more.

"Well, I have to interview Xander anyway. So, I might as well do it now." I blushed.

I texted Xander to ask him if I could come over and interview him. He replied back immediately, almost as if he was waiting for me to text him. Xander replied yes, I can't wait to see you.

I quickly changed my clothes, got my camera and a notebook from my bag, and headed up to Xander's penthouse. I took the elevator up to his penthouse and knocked on his door.

"Come in." Xander's deep, masculine voice ordered.

I turned the golden knob on the door and walked in. I looked for Xander but he was nowhere. Then, someone closed the door behind me. I turned around and there Xander was, standing there shirtless with a purple towel around his neck and he was wearing black jeans with gold and black sneakers.

"Do you enjoy what you see little princess?" Xander grinned wickedly.

Xander tightened his muscles and my face turned red with blush. I turned away immediately, but Xander pulled me towards him. He tilted my chin upward and made our eyes meet.

"No. I want you to look at me." Xander's voice was masculine and strong, just like him.

Xander lips soon met mine, and his tongue danced him my mouth furiously.

"Xan-Xander." I moaned.

"Ssssh, my love," Xander ordered.

"But-but."

"Hush now." He growled. "Do what I say, little princess. My word is law."

"Y-Yes my prince..." Xander silenced me with his kiss. I almost couldn't breathe, because he sucked the air out of me.

When our lips parted, I took a deep breath, and fell. Xander caught me in his strong arms.

"Little princess. Was I too much for you?" Xander smirked.

For my response, I nodded. Xander let out a deep chuckled. "Was there something you wanted little princess?"

"Yes," I muttered. "And it's not what you think Xander."

I heard a deep growl rumble in Xander's chest. I giggled. "I'm sorry Xander, but I have a job to do."

"You want to interview me."

"What?! How did you know?!"

Xander let out a chuckle. "Let I said, I'm an acute listener."

"We then, shall we get started then." Xander sat down.

I walked over to the black leather chair Xander was sitting in and sat on his lap. He pulled me in closer to his chest and rests his chin on top of my head, humming in delight.

"I love you, little princess."

"I love you too Xander." I giggled. "Now can we please get on with the interview. I have a very pesky boss who is expecting an interview on Xander Anya this afternoon."

"Fine," Xander growled. "As long as your the one to interview me."

"I am don't worry." I smiled.

I got up from Xander's lap and went to go get my camera. "Now Mr. Anya I would like for you to get in a fighting pose."

"Mr. Anya?" Xander narrowed his black eyes and growled.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Xander Anya." I giggle.

"Xander!" He scolded. "You will call me 'Xander' and just 'Xander'!" He ordered.

"Alright, alright. But can we please get on with the interview now?"

Xander firmly nodded. I took a few pictures with Xander in that position. Xander was surprisingly obedient, turning his head when I so much as nudges his jaw with my hand and keeping his arms in whatever pose I arrange them in- no matter if I take one shot or twenty. Xander was much more obedient with me then Ryoma.

"Could you please get into a fighting pose?" I asked.

Xander got up and bends his knees and assumes fighting posture, his arms up and out before him. I feel a smile break over my face as I hold up my hands. "Hold still." His black eyes follow me as I begin snapping shots.

After a dozen or so pictures, Xander asks me something, "Is this good?"

"Perfect Xander! Thank you!" I put my camera down and put my arms around his neck.

"I would have preferred a kiss had my reward, but this will do." Xander nuzzled his face and my neck.

"Thank you very much, Xander. Now if you'll excuse me, I must deliver these pictures to Peter." I kissed Xander's cheek.

Xander wrapped his muscular arms around my small waist. "I'll let you go if you promise me we'll meet soon." Xander held me tighter.

I giggled. "I promise Xander. Don't worry."

"You better," Xander growled. "Or I'll drag you back here by force." He threatened.

"You would do that wouldn't you?" I smirked.

"It's best not to push me, Rebecca, if you know what's good for you." Xander raised an eyebrow. Then Xander let me go.

"Goodbye, Xander. I'll see later." I kissed Xander on the cheek and left his penthouse.

I pulled out my phone and called Peter right away to tell him I got the pictures of Xander.

"World awesomeness reporter here, Peter speaking," Peter answered.

"Hello, Peter it's me, Rebecca."

"Oh hey, Rapunzel! Tell me do you have those pictures of Xander Anya I asked for?"

"Yes, Peter. I just got them." I laughed.

"Good. Meet me in the interview room ASAP. The BIG fight between Xander and Ryoma is coming up soon! And our readers are DYING to know about the two big fighters! Ryoma is already covered so now all we need is Xander!"

"Ok."

"That's why I need those pictures NOW! So hurry up and get here!" Then Peter hung up.

"Have mercy. Why do I have to go through with this?" I sighed.

I arrived at the hotel, and I still looked around for Ryoma. I just remember that I was supposed to meet up with him last night, but I ended up have sex with Xander. If Ryoma finds out...it'll be the end for me.

I arrived at the interview room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Peter's voice called out. "The door's opened!"

I opened the door to the interview room and Peter was standing there talking to Cassandra on the phone.

"Yes yes yes Cassandra. Rebecca just got pictures of Xander. And she's here now." Peter smiled at me. "We'll have the pictures printed out soon, and then we'll send them to you." Peter nodded his head and winked. "Ok goodbye Cassandra, have a good day." Then Peter hung up.

"So is Cassandra happy about the pictures of Ryoma and the new pictures of Xander?" I asked.

"Yes. Cassandra is very pleased. Also, the rates and readers have TRIPLED since the pictures Ryoma, and when we told everyone that Xander was going to be in the UFC, our rates went through the roof!" Peter cheered. "This is going to be the BEST UFC MATCH EVER!"

"No kidding...well if you ask me-

As I was midsentence, Ryoma stormed into the room, eyes blazing. "Hey, what are you-" I began, but Ryoma grabbed my wrist and pulled me away before I could finish.

"I guess we'll finish this conversation later." I heard Peter yell as we left the interview room.

He dragged me to his penthouse bedroom, flung me inside, then came in after me locking the door.

"What's this all about Ryoma? You have no right to just drag me out of a conversation and take me somewhere I don't want to go. That's called kidnapping."

"And you have no right to sleep with that Nohrian scum, Xander Anya." Ryoma barked.

"W-what do you mean? I did no such thing!" I lied. Hoping the Hoshidan would buy my ruse. I was never a great liar, but I was praying that he would just accept the words I was saying. I really didn't want to be found out so fast.

"Don't treat me like I'm some fool. I heard you shouting his name last night. I can smell his stench, his stink on you right now."

"Okay fine! So I slept with Xander. I'm my own woman. You don't own me Ryoma, I can sleep with whoever I want. I don't have to answer to anyone for my actions, least of all you."

I felt the mistakes I was making. Speaking such words to Ryoma, the most dangerous Hoshidan there ever was, and I knew I was upsetting. Upsetting Ryoma was the last thing anyone should do, but I couldn't contain my outrage over him thinking he owned me. I had to let him know.

Ryoma's face was that of a raging bull, ready to gore. His eyes almost demonic in their anger, his gaze piercing straight through my soul. Most people make looks that could kill. Ryoma's look could commit genocide. And it was focused solely on me.

"I AM RYOMA BYAKUYA OF HOSHIDO. YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME WITH SUCH DISRESPECT. I LOVE YOU! GIVE YOU EVERYTHING! SAVED YOUR LIFE! AND YOU TALK TO ME LIKE A COMMON DOG?! HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL LEARN YOUR PLACE AS MY MATE!" He boomed his voice so loud I felt it vibrate off the walls. I could tell from the volume of his voice that his room was most likely soundproof, no one would hear us. No matter how loud he yelled, or how loud I screamed.

Ryoma began marching towards me, eyes poised to kill. I ran as fast as I could, running as far away as I could. I made a turn down a hallway and I wound up in his bedroom. I hid in his large walk-in closet, backing up as far as I could until I felt something sharp poke me in the back. I turned behind me to see an assortment of weapons: katanas, a manriki-kusari, a kusarigama, shurikens, kunais, swords, pistols, shotguns, assault rifles, rocket launchers, the man held an arsenal in his closet?! I'd have to tell Charlie about this later, but for now, I needed to focus on survival.

"Rebecca!" I heard Ryoma shout. "Rebecca there's no point in hiding." I heard footsteps, soft at first but gradually getting louder. With each Thump! Thump! of Ryoma's shoes I shuddered.

Afraid of what was in store for me if I was caught, especially after finding his cache of weapons. The thumping stopped, he was right outside the closet door. I could see his body's shadow, cast by the light from his window. Look's like I'll have to try and incapacitate him. I thought. Only then will I be able to escape. How I was going to do this I didn't know. The man was a renowned UFC fighter, the best in Hoshido. I barely weighed 100 pounds and had much less fighting experience. I didn't have the knowledge, strength, or guts to fend him off with any of the weapons keeping me company in his closet. I'll just have to get a lucky punch on him and hightail it out of here.

As I finished coming up with my plan of action Ryoma swung open the door, looking down on me as I cowered. I rose to my feet and swung my fist as hard and fast as I could to hit him in the face.

It was no use, he was too fast and caught the fist in his hand. "You really thought you could knock me out? HA! I thought you were smarter than that." He yanked me closer so that we were only centimeters apart. "What to do with a woman like you?" he asked. "I can't bring myself to hurt you, but at the same time I need to show you why you can't go back to that filth, Xander."

"Let me go right now Ryoma and I won't tell anyone about what happened here." I threatened.

"Threatening me? That's no way to treat someone who loves you. Let me show you the way you do that."

Ryoma placed his free hand on my back, pressing me against him. He let go of my hand, and shoved it down my pants, inserting his fingers into my vagina. He wasted no time on gentility, focusing only on speed, penetration, and rubbing me into submission. He had a magic touch, but I couldn't show him that I was enjoying it. I didn't want to give him that kind of satisfaction.

"What's the matter? Am I not pleasing you? I guess I'll have to try something else." Ryoma dragged me to his bed and pushed me over so that I was bent over. He pulled my pants and panties around my knees so that my rear and vagina were facing directly in front of his penis. He held me down with one hand and began to take off his pants with the other. I heard the sound of his belt buckle clinking on the floor. Then I felt him fully insert his penis inside of me. It had to be at least several inches. Where Xander inserted himself gently in me, Ryoma had a point to make with his thrusts: I was his woman, and no one else's. Each thrust was faster and deeper than the last. His hands were positioned around my hips so he could pull and push me in and out of him at will. It was getting harder and harder to remain static to his pleasing actions. I began to whimper. "I can't hear you, Rebecca. You'll have to speak up." Ryoma taunted.

He lifted me and put me all the way on the bed, with my knees and hands on the mattress. Ryoma climbed on as well, with his knees on the mattress, but his hands had moved from my hips to under my shirt, cupping my breasts. "A bra? This won't do." He said.

He shoved me down hard, then flipped me so that I was on my back. He took notice of my attire: a button down purple silk blouse, jeans with white panties around my knees, and black boots. "I hate buttons. I dislike clothes in general, but I absolutely hate buttons." Ryoma growled. He ripped my shirt in half, revealing my white bra. "While we're at it." He said as he began removing all of my clothing, starting from my boots and working his way up. After I was completely naked, he smirked. "My turn." He said and began completely disrobing.

Once he was finished, Ryoma once again became aggressive. "On your hands and knees." He ordered. I complied. I noticed that I was looking in front of a mirror in Ryoma's bedroom. "Do you know what that mirror is for?" Ryoma asked.

I shook my head no, for fear of punishment if I spoke out of turn.

"It's so that when I fuck you, you will see my face, see the pleasure I put on yours, and know who you belong to. Not that filth Xander, but me. A noble man."

I saw a sadistic grin developing on Ryoma's face as I got into position once more. Once more he inserted himself in me, and once more he began his sequence of amazing thrusts. Ryoma's tight grip of my breasts and pulsating rod entering and exiting my sweet nether region made me feel something similar to that night with Xander, but slightly different. Soon I couldn't contain my enjoyment, cracking a grin that expanded into moans that grew louder and louder. "Ohhh, Ryoma." I moaned, having no idea of the consequence my action may have just had.

"That's it, say the name of your master. Yell it so that the heavens may hear who owns your delicious body, and your pristine soul." Ryoma commanded.

"Ryoma"

"Louder"

"RYoma"

"Louder pet!"

"RYOma"

"I said louder! I want my name to be etched in your vocal cords. NOW SAY MY DAMN NAME!" He barked, his voice loud and booming like a clap of thunder.

"RYOMA! RYOMA! RYOMA!." I shrieked.

He grabbed a fistful of my long brown hair, pulling my head and leaning his forward so that he could whisper in my ear. " And don't you forget it." He hissed, shoving me back onto the bed stomach first.

He shoved his thumb in my anus, and my eyes widened. Xander didn't do this! I thought. The thumb caused a foreign sensation both painful and pleasing. A sensation that I slowly began to crave just as much as Ryoma, and Xander before him. He inserted his rod back inside my slit, keeping the thumb in my anus as a way of pulling himself deeper in me. He thrust deeper than ever before. This lasted for what felt like an eternity until he informed me of something.

"I'm about to cum. I'm going to do it inside you so that you never forget who owns you. You're at that point too, I can see it in your face."

It was true, I felt like I was at the tip of a roller coaster, about to go down and feel the rush that accompanied the drop. Ryoma could do whatever he wanted, I didn't care. Even if I did, I couldn't move or speak to stop him from exercising his fantasies on me. "Here it comes." He informed. I felt hot liquid shooting through my womanhood, both entering, and exiting.

"Ahh," I exclaimed. I had reached my point, and I imagine Ryoma did the same as I heard him growling. He left his cock in my for a minute longer, to truly empty himself inside me. I didn't want a drop of him to escape me. My cunt was soaking wet, a mixture of Ryoma and I seeping out onto the sheets. Ryoma pulled out of me and looked down at the rod that provided me with so much pleasure.

"Pet." He called "I have a job for you." I turned around and Ryoma motioned to his cock, wet with fluid.

"Clean it up." He ordered.

"How?" I asked.

"With your mouth" He responded.

The Hoshidan took hold of the back of my head, leading it to his rod. I placed my lips around the penis, slowly inserting it into my mouth completely. I moved my tongue all around, leaving no area un-licked. Ryoma shot a load of fluid once more, this time within my mouth. I looked upwards, to see his expression.

"Swallow it." He ordered.

I swallowed the sweet tasting fluid, then removed my mouth from his cock.

Ryoma brought me up so that we were at eye level. He kissed my forehead. "Good girl. I love you Rebecca, and I want to stay by your side forever." He got up "I'm going to take a shower. You're free to join me if you'd like. Afterwards, I'm going to go train. When you decide to leave, please lock my door. Oh, and feel free to the clothes in my closet on the other side of the door, since yours are ruined." He winked and left for the bathroom.

I sat on the bed, wondering when my life became an MA rated movie, and what I was going to do now.

I heard the shower turn on, and guessed Ryoma just got in. I thought about what Ryoma had said, about me joining him in the shower. But, I think I've been through enough for one day thank you. I looked through his closet, but not the one with the clothes. I look through the closet with the weapon arsenal in it. Just like before there were katanas, a manriki-kusari, a kusarigama, shurikens, kunais, swords, pistols, shotguns, assault rifles, rocket launchers, the whole shebang. But, why? Ryoma had both weapons of Hoshido and Nohr, does that means he's good with any weapon? But still, back to the original question, WHY does he have all these weapons here? Maybe these more to Ryoma then meets the eye...I better tell Charlie about this and quick.

I went to the other closet to see what clothes I could wear. All of Ryoma's clothes were just too big for me, I couldn't find anything that was even close enough to fit me. I saw a dark red kimono in the corner of the closet.

"A kimono is just like a robe, I think? So it can't be too hard to wear?" I put the red kimono on and it was so loose. I felt like a little baby putting on her dad's clothing. I quickly tied it up before Ryoma got of the shower, and I ran back down to my room.

Ryoma's kimono kept falling off all the time, I'm just glad no one was there to watch me. When I got inside my room I immediately took off the kimono and put some of my clothes on. But this time, I wore a blouse without buttons. Luckily I had another pair of jeans, and another set of black boots.

"Oy vey! I completely forgot my camera and my notebook at Xander's penthouse?! I had to go get those and give them give them to Peter!"

I put a jacket on and ran out the door and headed straight for Xander's hotel. When I arrived at Xander's penthouse, I knocked on the door. When I did, the open slightly opened.

"Huh? It's highly unlikely that Xander would leave his door unlock?" I question. "How strange?"

I opened the door and went in Xander's penthouse. "Hello. Xander are you in here?" Still no answer.

"Well, since he's not here I might as well just get my camera and notebook and left." I shrugged.

I looked around this Nohrian penthouse, on chairs, under chairs, on the bar, on the floor, everywhere.

"Dang it where is my camera and notebook?!" I continue to look around. "You know, I didn't check the bedroom."

I went upstairs to the bedroom to look for my camera and notebook. The bed was neat and clean now, as was the room. It was like Xander and I were never-or never...did what we did. I completely perish the thought of what I did on that night. I am ashamed, but I lack regret. I am pathetic.

I looked around Xander's room, memories of what happened last night came flooding in. My body ache and was sore in remembrance of last night. I pushed aside all memories of last night, and continue to look for my camera notebook. I stopped when something strange caught my eye.

There was a large and very long chest next to the bed.

"How did I miss that?" I walked over to the strange chest.

It was black, purple and trimmed with gold at every angle. It was mostly black. It was very ominous and it had a strange feeling emanating from it. The closer I got to the dark chest, the more ominous and strange it was. When I reached the chest, I knelt down to touch it. But before I touched it, it sounded like the chest...growled? When I slightly open the chest, a purple aura escaped through the open crack of the chest. I heard this chest...growl again. Goosebumps started popping up all over my skin, I immediately slammed the chest closed. Whatever was is that chest was something extremely dangerous and not natural.

I was about to leave the bedroom when I heard something 'clang' in one of the large closets. My curiosity was piqued once again, but this by the strange noise in one of the closets. I walked to the closet but didn't have the dark, ominous feeling like the chest had. By all accounts, it seemed normal. That was until I opened the closet.

When I open the closet, my eyes almost look like they were about to pop out. Inside were swords, pistols, shotguns, assault rifles, rocket launchers, Xander also had held an arsenal in his closet! You have got to be kidding me?! First Ryoma and now Xander...I kinda expected something shocking like this from Ryoma, but Xander! I knew Xander since we were kids!

I closed the closet door, then I looked at the ominous chest once more. "What in the world are Xander and Ryoma hiding?"

I quickly ran out of Xander's penthouse and headed straight towards the Octagon. When I arrived there, I called Charlie.

"Hello," Charlie answered.

"Hey Charlie, it's me, Rebecca."

"What is it, Angel? Is something wrong?"

"Yes...sadly...there is... I need you to do a background check on both Xander Anya and Ryoma Byakuya, please. There's something very unsettling about those two..."

"I'll get on it right away, but if you don't mind, can I ask why?"

"...I found an arsenal of weapons in both Xander and Ryoma's closets. Also, I found a strange chest Xander's room. The feeling from it was...unnatural. I still goosebumps from it..."

"Ah...I see. Well then, we'll look into those two immediately. Meanwhile, you be careful." Charlie ordered. "We have two murders, and two very strong and powerful men with weapon arsenals in their closets. Not to mention one who has a strange chest in his room."

"Right." I agreed.

"Hmmm, Angel, there's something I want you to do."

"What is it, Charlie?"

"I want you to go to Ryoma's penthouse, and see if Ryoma has a chest like that in his penthouse. Check everywhere in every inch, we need to know what we're dealing with. And if you find one or don't find one, tell me immediately."

"Alright then Charlie." I sounded calm, but I was absolutely petrified. The while I craved Ryoma's touch, and I loved his dominance, I was absolutely petrified of the man. It was something very...demonic. And his wild mane, which he calls his hair, doesn't make him look...human.

"Now remember Angel, be careful. We have no idea what we're dealing with." Charlie warned.

"Gotcha." I saw Ryoma enter the Octagon. "Ok, I got to go now, Charlie. I'll get back to you soon as I can." Then I hung up.

I quietly followed Ryoma, to see where he was going. I saw him go into a training room. When he got ready to train, I ran by to his hotel and up straight up the elevator. When I arrived at his penthouse, I was straight towards his room. I remember what happened last night, and so did my body. Ryoma was so rough and so bold and daring. I felt like I was going to die that night, but, I have no times for reminiscing. I went beside his bed, and sure enough, I found a chest there. But this one was different. This one was not so long, and it didn't have such an ominous feeling like the last one. The colors were red, white with gold trimmings around the side of the chest. I walked over to the chest, and I knelt down. When I went to touch it, the small hair on my fingers, hand, and arm stand on end, and there's a strange tingling at the base of my scalp. Something in me whispers danger and power in equal measure. An errant spark catches my pointer finger; I jolted back and stuck it in my mouth.

"What in the world?" I muttered.

I soon noticed little sparks around the chest. Then I heard...what sounded like...the crackling of lighting. This was really weird. First, a dark, ominous chest...that growls and is covered in a purple aura. Then, a chest of light, that is dangerous and powerful and has little sparks flying all over it.

"What in the world is Ryoma and Xander hiding? What are in these chests that they have in their rooms?" I said. "Who are they really?"

I walked out of the room, and then out of the penthouse. "Something is wrong here." I kept saying to myself. "Something is very wrong."

When I arrived at a secluded area, I pulled out my phone and dialed Charlie's number. Then the phone started ringing.

"Hello."

"Charlie. It's Rebecca again. I got some news for you."

"As do I Angel. You go first."

"Alright, well I went to Ryoma's penthouse, and sure enough I found a chest there. Right next to his bed. But this one was different than the one in Xander's. The one I found in Ryoma's room was bright in colors, and there was little electric sparks around the chest. Almost like tiny lightning bolts."

"Interesting. Very interesting."

"Yes. The main differences between the two chests were the colors, aura, and length. Other than that, there the same."

"Well, I see your 'lovers' have a few secrets. Something that they don't want anyone to find out. Especially you."

"I know. Do you have any info on Xander and Ryoma Charlie?"

"Yes, though it's not much."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Xander was a valedictorian, top of his class from grade school to college. Xander is so smart, he makes his little brother Leo look dumb."

"Wow! I had no idea Xander was that smart! I always thought Leo was smarter then Xander!"

"Apparently not, looks like Leo got his 'smart genes' from his big brother. Also, Xander was captain and reigning champion of chess, and fencing. Not only that, but he is the reigning champion at horseback riding. He's the best rider in all of Nohr. Xander also played college football and was the team's captain. He was also a debate captain and studied law. Xander also is a professional pilot. Plus, he was Vice President of his father's company before he graduated college."

"Wow. All I knew was that he was the strongest fighter in all of Nohr."

"He's that too," Charlie said.

"Ok, so what about Ryoma, Charlie?"

"Well, Ryoma is kinda a different story."

"How so?"

"Well, Ryoma was also a valedictorian, top of his class from grade school to college. He also is a professional pilot as well. But, when Ryoma was his college, he was a rock star."

"...A rock star...?"

"Yep. Ryoma was a rock star."

"...You know what's scary? I can actually picture that, with that crazy mane of his."

"Heh heh, Ryoma's band, 'The White Flame' was easily the most popular band in all of Hoshido, 'The White Flame' had started on the year Ryoma started college. He decided to take a break from business before pursuing an MBA. Word was that his dad encouraged him to do it, saying that the family business would benefit from a more worldly view. A few phone calls to old friends, and 'The White Flame' was born."

"...Wow..."

"Ryoma, or 'Prince Ryoma' as his fans called him, became an instant hit. The haters said he only made it big because of his family's money, but the truth was Ryoma had immense talent at both singing and playing guitar."

"...Ryoma sings...and plays guitar...?"

"Yep, never one to do things halfway, his trademark 'lion's mane' was known throughout all of Hoshido, which had been kept in check while enrolled in Business College. That unique look turned out to be great marketing for a rising rock star - it drove his admirers crazy and started many heated debates about what an animal he must be in bed."

"He's an animal in bed alright, that's for sure..."

"Oh really?"

"Charlie I know what you're thinking now quit it."

"Heh heh." Charlie laughed.

"Ryoma was also a motorcyclist and race car driver. Just like you, well, you just ride it for a hobby, but he holds the record for the fastest and longest reigning champion and all of Hoshido. Ryoma was the reigning champion at kendo and archery since 8th grade. He is also a black belt in all of the martial arts."

"Wow, but is it all you could find on them? I mean there has to be more. Because why would two valedictorians, one who was a champion a chess, and one was once a rock star, both have weapon arsenals in their closets?"

"Good question...hmmm, apparently there's more to these two men than meets the eye. I'll check with my underground connections to see if I can find anything about these two."

"Thank you, Charlie."

"My pleasure Angel. And remember-"

"Be careful. I know I know. Don't worry Charlie I will."

"Alright. Bye Angel."

"Bye Charlie." Then I hung up. I decided to go to the training room in the Octagon. "Maybe I can get some information out of him." I thought.

I arrived at the Octagon, and when I got to the training room, I looked in the training room first, to see if Ryoma was there. I opened the glass door and looked around.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" I called out. No answer. "Huh, I guess he's not here."

I saw something sparkling, hidden behind a weight. I went over to see what it was. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a horse shape pendant, but, there was blood on it. Then, I remembered what Bosley said about the first victim.

"The first woman has a strange horse shaped bruise on her neck. She was probably wearing a necklace."

"This must be the necklace that woman was wearing. The murderer must have hidden this here, and then he would come back for it later when the coast was clear." I said.

"Oh how right you are my dear."

I turned around and saw a tall man with tanned skin, bald, and had a scar on his face. I know instantly who it was.

"PitBull." I hissed.

"HA HA HA! Looks like my reputation precedes me." PitBull laughed. "And you must be Rebecca, the woman who is interviewing both Xander Anya and Ryoma Byakuya."

I backed away slowly. PitBull was a notorious wrestler, he was brutal during the matches he fought, and was merciless towards his opponents. PitBull was a strong fighter no doubt, in fact, if Xander and Ryoma weren't fighters, he would easily be the strongest. Many people and cops, suspected PitBull of murder. For every tournament he fought in, there was a trail of blood behind. But they could never prove it was him that was the murderer. There was no doubt in my mind that PitBull was the one who was murdering these women. My guess was correct when I saw scratch marks on his neck.

PitBull started to chuckle, then two more men came from behind him. Those two men were his... goons I would like to say. They were very strong wrestlers, nowhere near PitBull's level, but they were strong enough to kill anyone in an instant. They both had tan skin and silver hair. The one on my left was Andor, and the one my left was Ardri. Those two were called 'The Blood Brothers' because they beat their opponents so hard, the blood would stain their hands.

"Heh heh heh! Let me kill this one boss!" Ardri asked, with a wicked grin on his face.

"No no! It's my turn to kill!" Andor hissed.

Ardir and Andor bickered over which one would kill me. So this proved it, PitBull and his goons are the ones who've been murdering those women. Maybe now would be a good time to escape...

"Boys boys boys." PitBull interrupted their argument. "It's been a while since I've seen the life drained from a woman. So I'll take the joy of killing this one." PitBull laugh like a maniac and started to walk towards me.

I was backed up against the wall, with nowhere to run, and no one to protect me. "Have mercy." I whimpered.

"Don't you DARE touch her PitBull! That woman is mine!"

Our attention turned to the right, where that loud voice came from. Ardir and Andor cowered, while PitBull snarled, and I let out a sigh relief. The owner of that frightening voice was Ryoma. He had just entered this training room through the other door. Ryoma wore white trousers, red and white sneakers, with no shirt. His body was tensed, and he had a venomous look in his eyes. Ryoma slowly walked between me and PitBull, refusing to break eye contact with PitBull. PitBull was a forehead taller than Ryoma, but, Ryoma was more intimidating.

"Rebecca," Ryoma growled.

"Yes..." I peeped.

"Don't leave my side. I'll take care of these cowards." Ryoma said. There was a steely tone in his voice that I wasn't use to hearing.

"Cowards?!" PitBull was completely taken back at that insult. "How dare you cost cowards you Hoshidan scrum!" PitBull and Ryoma glared at each other.

"ARDRI! ANDRO!" PitBull called.

Ardri and Andro sneered at Ryoma. They corned Ryoma, with PitBull in front, Ardri on his left and Andro on his right.

"I'd like to see if 'The Fire Dragon of Hoshido' has what it takes to fight three pro wrestlers," PitBull smirked. "And when we're done killing you, I'll take personal pleasure of strangling that brunette girl behind you."

The three of them laughed, and Ryoma growled like a savage beast about to kill its prey. PitBull eyed Ryoma definitely, and with a wicked grin he launched forward. Ryoma caught PitBull's fist easily and threw him sideways with such force that it broke through the wall. While PitBull was disoriented, Ardri and Andro attacked. Ryoma dodged their attacks easily. While the men were distracted, I disobeyed Ryoma and ran out the other door. Ryoma easily dodged the two men's constant attacks, and with two punches, the two men were knocked out. PitBull slowly propped himself up with an elbow, and wipe the blood on his face with the back of his hand. Then he laughed like a maniac.

"HA HA HA HA HA! SO YOUR REPUTATION DOES PRECEDES YOU! NOW I WILL TAKE GREAT PLEASURE IN KILLING WHO YOU HOLD MOST DEAR!" PitBull ran out the door.

Ryoma turned around to looked for me.

"Rebecca?" Ryoma called. He looked around, and his brown eyes widen in horror when he saw the back door open. "REBECCA!" Ryoma raced out of the room and praying that he would reach me before PitBull did.

Meanwhile, I ran as fast as I could. Far way from PitBull as possible. But, I couldn't run very far, or very fast for that matter. My asthma started to catch up with me. I had to take a break or I would risk having an asthma attack. I leaned against the wall, and let my heart rate slowed down. I counted up to 10 backwards slowly, to slow down my racing heart. My legs were already aching and I already started wheezing and coughing. I had absolutely no strength in me whatsoever now.

Suddenly and strong hand wrapped around my throat, and lifted me up against the wall. I was gasping for air as I tried to kick and grab his hand that grabbed me. I opened my eyes, and I saw PitBull smile like a maniac.

"I'm going to kill you." PitBull sneered.

I gasped out for air, as PitBull's grip tightened around my neck.

"Heh heh heh. No one can save you now." PitBull's gripped tightened even more. And with each passing second, I could feel my life slowly fading.

"No-No...ple-please...no..."

"A HA HA HA HA HA! Prepare to meet your maker!" PitBull laughed like a maniac.

"He-Help..."

"REBECCA!"

PitBull grip loosened a bit, and we both turned to see Ryoma rushing towards us, with a murderous look in his eyes.

"DAMN YOU PITBULL! LET HER GO!" Ryoma's fist connected squarely with PitBull's side jaw. By reflex, PitBull let me go and was flung back. Ryoma immediately ran to my side and helped me up. "Rebecca! Dear gods are you alright?!"

"Ry-Ryoma? My-my neck." I choked out. My body felt numb and I feel into Ryoma's strong arms.

"Damn him..." I heard Ryoma muttered. "I'll kill him for this..."

Ryoma and I turned to see where PitBull had landed, but, to our horror, PitBull was gone.

"Heh, looks like that maniac is a lot tougher than he looks." Ryoma snarled.

"Ry-Ryoma...my-my throat..." I choked.

"Hush now Rebecca," Ryoma ordered. "I'm taking you to my penthouse to rest. And also to protect you from another attack from that maniac." He growled.

Ryoma carried me bridal style to his penthouse. Whenever I would gently rub my neck, I would hear a deep growl rumble in Ryoma's chest. He was furious, no matter how stoic his expression was, I knew Ryoma was enraged. At me, for disobeying him, or PitBull, who tried to kill me. This man was impossible to read.

When we arrived at his penthouse, Ryoma set me down gently on a white leather couch. He put a pillow under my head and a warm fur blanket on top of me. Then he went to his room and changed out of his clothing, and into a dark red robe. This man really likes red.

"Would you like a drink, Rebecca?" Ryoma's asked.

"Ye-Yes please," I answered.

Ryoma filled up a glass with ice water and then he gave it to me. I sat up and Ryoma sat next to me. I took a small sip of the water, then I put the glass cup down. I let out a soft sigh, then Ryoma put his arm around my small waist and pulls me closer to him. His rests his heavy head on top of mine.

"Rebecca. Would you like me to massage your neck? I might be able to ease the pain." Ryoma offered.

"Ye-Yes please." I turned my back to Ryoma and he slowly rubbed my neck.

All of a sudden, my neck wasn't so sore. It was like...my neck was healing by...magic? I heard about a magic touch, but this, this was different.

"Thank you, Ryoma. This is helping so much." I smiled.

"I'm glad..." Ryoma muttered. I could have sworn I heard another growl rumbling in Ryoma's chest when he answered.

As quickly as my bruises appeared, when Ryoma was finished massaging my neck, the bruises were gone. And the soreness I felt, was no longer there.

"Oh, Ryoma thank you!" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm just happy that you're alive." Ryoma held me tight. "Rebecca, I want you to stay here for tonight. With PitBull on the loose, and also his goons, the last thing I want is for you to be killed. And I won't take no for an answer."

"So there's no way I can leave?"

"No."

I let out a sigh and accepted my predicament. "Alright Ryoma, I'll stay."

Ryoma was just being overprotective, that's all. And when I was nearly killed, Ryoma has now just realized how weak and defenseless I really am. But, even though I have asthma, I still am a private investigator know how to handle myself. And I've been on worst cases than this.

Ryoma got up and pulled out a cold drink from the small refrigerator. He then got a shot glass and poured some into the small glass. Ryoma then drank it in one gulp. And he poured again and drank it in one gulp. Then he said down the couch next to me and continue this routine over. I could tell from the stench of the drink it was alcohol, maybe so wine, or what they call in Hoshido "saké." Ryoma kept doing this routine over and over again. I counted ten times, but he still continued, with no signs of stopping.

"You know, if you keep up at that pace, you'll pass out on the table drunk, and then I'm going to have a hard time getting you in bed," I said.

"Impossible. I don't get drunk."

"...Really?" I doubted.

"Indeed."

"I don't believe you."

"I have an extremely high tolerance to alcohol. It doesn't affect me." Ryoma steely spoke.

"Doesn't affect you? So, you've never been drunk before?" I questioned, the expression on my face clearly stated that I was not buying Ryoma's story, and not impressed by his bold claim of his  
invincibility to alcoholic beverages.

"Never..….Well, perhaps once. But not since I was young," Ryoma gave a wave of his hand, dismissing the thought. "No one in Hoshido can out-drink me," Ryoma said, with firm confidence.

"Aah. I see...Surely, though, you've never drank one whole bottle in one sitting?" I questioned.

The grin that came upon Ryoma's face was instantaneous, already reaching for the bottle of rice wine.

"No. But I believe I am about to."

I had a strange feeling that I was going to regret not stopping him.

Only two shorts hours after the beginning of Wine challenge, Ryoma had made his way through more than half of the collection we had gathered for the full evening.  
Ryoma had some Hoshidan alcoholic beverages with him, like rice wine, saké, Shaoxing wine, and Huangjiu (which in Nohr we called yellow wine), plus he also had some Nohrian alcoholic beverages to like, white wine, red wine, whiskey, vodka and some cocktails.  
He was finishing bottle after bottle after bottle! Like they were going out of style!

Every time that I suggest taking a small break, to let the liquor settle in his stomach before going another round, he would make some sort of comment and light that competitive fire in him back to a full roasting burn.

Ryoma was, no doubt, impressively resistance to the effects of alcohol. But he had already pulled his robe open more to help cool the warmth slowly spreading over his body, his white skin now lightly dusted pink around his cheeks and ears. His fingers were loosely wrapped around the bottle on the table, for a single moment, he considered the possibility of him actually being drunk. That concern vanished instantly being replaced with his Byakuya pride. He is immune to alcohol, and he was going to stay that way, and on that note, Ryoma chugged that bottle of rice wine he was holding in an instant.

Ryoma reeked with the scent of alcohol, and it was making me a little light-headed. "Ryoma, I think three bottles of rice wine is enough, don't you think?"

"Ha!" Ryoma exclaimed a triumphant grin spread across his face. "Has the scent of wine affected your mind, my love? Look behind you, my dear." Ryoma pointed to the trash can behind me, it was filled to was overflowing with glass wine bottles. "Perhaps we should draw this contest to a close….you look like you are in need of a warm bed and some rest," Ryoma said, chugging down one last bottle, then he moved his hand across the distance between us, giving me a passionate kiss on the lips. His lips tasted like alcohol, and when our lips separated, I spit out the taste and wiped my lips with my arm.

Ryoma made the executive decision to end this challenge. Not because he had won. He soon realized that my health was being affected by the alcohol, and my health was far more important than winning...but he HAD won, and made a mental note to himself to properly rub his victory in my face at a later point in time.

"Come." Ryoma picked me up. "Let us rest for a bit. Then, I will take a shower to wash the scent of alcohol off me, and you and I will go downstairs to the grand hall, and we will watch a performance there. That'll take our mind off what had happened."

Ryoma took off his rope, and once again was here with me, naked, in his room. Then, he joined me in bed and I cuddled up with him. He flipped me over so that he could see me face. He gave me a warm smile and I nuzzled into his chest. Now I could really feel all his muscles. I ran her hands along his rock hard pecs, his toned abs, and playing tic-tac-toe on his chest. I worked for my hands up to his bulging biceps, feeling the shift of trained muscle shift under his skin with every subtle movement. And then I went down his back. I felt something slowly getting hard against my thigh. I completely froze up when I realized it was his cock. He was about to take off my clothes, but I stopped him.

"Ryoma. I had enough excitement for one day. I would really like to rest now." I muttered in his strong chest.

I nuzzled into his chest once more and traced his toned abs once more. Ryoma didn't know what to do so he hugged me tighter.

"You know I won't be able to hold back if you touch me like this, Rebecca," Ryoma stated, getting only a giggle in response. He flipped me on me back and got on top of me.

"Ry-Ryoma?"

"I warned you." He growled. Ryoma kissed me, the most passionate kiss he had ever given and me hands immediately were in his hair.

"Ry-Ryoma, please-please stop...I'm-I'm begging you."

"You're begging me?" Ryoma raised one eyebrow.

"Ye-Yes...I don't think I can handle any more of your dominance."

Ryoma smirked and then settle down. He laid back down beside me and wrapped his muscular arms around my small frame. His arms were like chains, forever trapping me, unless he wanted to let go. I nuzzled my face into his chest once more, and he let out a deep growl. He was enjoying this, even if it wasn't exactly what he wanted.

We stayed like this until 9:30 pm. Ryoma refused to let go of me, with each passing hour, I could feel his grip on me tighten.

"Rebecca?"

"Yes, Ryoma."

"It's almost time for the performance, would you care to go see it with me?"

"Alright, Ryoma." I sat up and Ryoma followed.

I dusted myself off and looked away from Ryoma when he went to his clothes closet and picked out something. Then he went into the bathroom to change. My attire wasn't suited for this grand gala which was being held in the grand hall. When Ryoma came out, he wore a business black dress suit (unbuttoned) with black pants. Black dress shoes, black button up shirt with a white tie. This outfit, fit his muscular build perfectly.

"That suit looks good on you Ryoma."

Ryoma smirked. "Thank you. OH! And I have something for you."

"What is it?" I asked as Ryoma walked over to his clothes closet.

"You'll see." He smirked. "Close your eyes."

I did as I was told. Ryoma kissed me on the lips quite passionately. I can't say I'm surprised, and a few seconds later, he told me to open them.

When I did my heart skipped a beat.

"I hope you like it," Ryoma said. "I bought especially for you."

Ryoma held up a bright red mermaid sweetheart floor length zipper beaded and sequins dress.

"Oh, Ryoma!" I held the dress. "It's beautiful! I only dreamed about having a dress like this!"

A triumphant grin appeared on his face. "Well, I bought this for you. So you may have it."

"Really? Oh, thank you, Ryoma!" I kissed him.

"Your welcome my love. Only the best for my mate." Ryoma smiled. "I hope you will wear this tonight."

"I will Ryoma." I smiled. "I will!" I ran into the bathroom to change.

I quickly changed out of my clothes and into the brand new dress. As I changed, what Ryoma said echoed in my mind. 'Only the best for my...mate?' Mate? That's not exactly what a man would call his woman. A mate is more like an animal term. And even though Ryoma acts like an animal, looks like an animal, and sounds like an animal, but. Wait? Ryoma said that he heard me heard shouting Xander's name last night. And he smelled Xander's 'stench'? What in the world-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of banging on the door. Not knocking, banging.

"Rebecca! Are you alright? Do you need help? The dress should fit you." Ryoma voice rang through the door.

"A-Ah yes. It fits me just fine." I opened the door.

Ryoma had a wicked grin on his face, and his brown eyes burned with lust and desire. Not to mention they had the unbridled look of burning passion inside of them.

"By the look in your eyes, you like what see," I said.

"Bare shoulders, a dress in my favorite color, super sexy, and no damn buttons," Ryoma smirked. "What's not to like?"

"I see." I smiled, I kissed Ryoma on his cheek. "Well then, shall we be going."

"Yes, we shall." Ryoma offered me his arm. And I wrapped my small arms around it.

I looked in awe and amazement at his arm. The size from his shoulder to hand was larger than both my arms put together. And his bicep alone doubled the sizes of both of mine. If not more.

Ryoma soon noticed me staring at his arm, he smirked, as he clenched his fist which made his bicep bulge even bigger. I blushed, which made Ryoma chuckle. I refused to make eye contact with Ryoma until we arrived at the grand hall.

The place was packed! There were people everywhere, no one was alone. Somebody was with another somebody, and it looks like everybody was here to see the performance.

"It's a mad house here tonight," I said.

"Agreed. Come." Ryoma ordered.

Ryoma and I walked to the registration, where a man was checking our names. Apparently, Ryoma had a registration already here for both of us. We had a nice seat near the back so that we could see better, Ryoma like it because of the privacy. Ryoma pulled up my chair, and I sat down, Ryoma sat down in front of me. A waiter came to our table to see what we wanted.

"Hi, I'm Lisa and I'll be your server tonight. Now, your Mr. Byakuya" she pointed to Ryoma. "And your Ms. Roberts." She pointed to me.

Ryoma and I said yes in unison.

"Alrighty then, what will you have?"

"I'll have a bottle of saké," Ryoma ordered.

"And I'll have an ice tea sweetened please," I ordered.

"Ok," Lisa wrote our drinks down. "Alright, I'll give you two some time to pick your meals." Then she left.

I looked at Ryoma. "Really Ryoma? Your ordering saké, after you just had 40 some bottles of it?"

Ryoma chuckled deeply. "Actually it was over 100, and it's a good drink. And like I said before, I am immune to alcohol." Ryoma smirked.

Geez! Not only does this man have a weapons arsenal in his closet, he also has over 100 bottles of alcoholic drinks. When did my life become an MA rated movie?

"Speaking of which," Ryoma got up. "I'm going to the bar to get me another bottle of saké. Do you want anything?"

"Hmmm, sure. I'll have some ice water."

"Alright then." Ryoma kissed me on the lips. "I'll be back soon. Don't leave this spot." Ryoma ordered. Then he headed towards the bar.

As I waited for Ryoma, I looked around this fine place. It was like a fancy party for rich people. And Ryoma was from a rich and powerful family, so it probably didn't take much from him to get into this. Same with Xander too. I wonder what Xander's doing right now?

"Um, excuse me miss." A lady came up to me with a phone.

"Yes," I answered.

"There's a phone call for you." She said.

"Really?" I must be from Charlie or Bosley. I thought. "Ok then thank you."

The lady put the phone done and left. When she was gone, I answered the phone.

"Hello." A deep voice said. A voice I did not recognize.

My private investigator instincts told me not to answer. They told me to put the phone back and hang up. But I didn't listen to them, I did the stupidest thing possible, I answered. "Hello."

"You're are a very pretty girl." The man said.

"Ah, thank you?"

"Too bad, I'm going to have to kill you."

"What?!" I looked around to see if anyone else was on a phone. No one...

"I can see you're looking for me. But, don't waste your time. You can't see me. I can see you, but you can't see me." He boasted.

"How nice for you." I sighed.

"You don't like that, do you? Me seeing you, you not seeing me. You don't like it that much."

"Not much. Why don't you step out and show yourself?"

"You'll see me soon enough. You won't like it, but you'll see me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you'll meet me, just once. It'll be the last face you see, just before you die."

"Listen here you freak, you don't have the guts to face me or anyone." I threatened.

"Oh my! What ugly words from such a pretty face. A perfect pretty face. It's you I want, only you. Pretty face."

Then the man hung up. "Um excuse me." I flagged a waiter down. When she came I asked her to take the phone away because I was done with my call. Then, Ryoma came with our drinks from the bar. But, Ryoma didn't look as happy as when we came in here.

"Are you alright Rebecca? You look pale." Ryoma said in a steely tone.

"I-I'm fine Ryoma. Really." I answered. There was something off about him now. I didn't know what the something was bothering him. What could've happened at the bar? Or, was he mad at something else?

Trumpets sounded and a man appeared on the stage. It was Peter?!

"Good evening folks, it is now time for the show. Now direct from Cheve who is dancer extraordinaire, and who is here to entertain for all you ladies and gentlemen." Peter snapped his fingers. "MARGO!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as a lady with short blond hair and a yellow frilly dress came out from behind the curtains. Peter gave the microphone to Margo.

"Thank you, Peter, you are a dear," Margo said. "Now ladies and gentlemen I shall perform for you a spectacular performance that I hope each and every one of you enjoys!"

Ryoma held my hand and quite tightly if I might add. Suddenly many dancers were the stage and it became a massive performance. As Ryoma and I watched the performance, Ryoma refuse to let go of my hand. In away, I was glad that he didn't. I need a comfort and support from the crazy call that I had. Looks like he was a support I needed. When the performance was done, Ryoma insisted that I go to his penthouse with him again. He wouldn't take no for an answer. He just wanted to make sure that PitBull wouldn't come and strangle me again. Though PitBull was the last person on my mind. Because now I was afraid of that man from the phone call. It now looks like I have two crazy killers after me. And they both want me dead.

When Ryoma and I didn't talk to each other the entire walk to his penthouse. I really was in no mood for talking, or anything cheerful at all. My life was threaded twice today, and that was more than enough to send chills down your spine. When we entered the penthouse, Ryoma went inside his room to change. I was hoping that I would that I would maybe get a spare room to sleep in tonight. But, I knew Ryoma would make me sleep with him tonight. I hope that he doesn't have any plans to "make love" tonight with me. I really was in no mood for that tonight. Ryoma came out of his room wearing a red T-shirt and white trousers. Now it was my turn to change. I closed the door behind me, and my clothes for this morning were on the bed. I was about to change when I heard the phone in the room ringing.

I looked at the clock. It was 11:30 pm. Who would be calling at this late hour? I was hesitant to pick up the phone because it was probably for Ryoma, but, I did so anyway.

"Hello," I said.

"I thought I'd call to say one last goodnight, Rebecca." It was the voice from before. The one who called me downstairs. The one who threatens to kill me.

My body started to shake, and I sat down on the bed. "H-How did you g-get this number...?" I stuttered.

"Magic Rebecca. Magic." He replied.

"Hey...are you the same man who stabbed the woman five times?" I asked.

The man chuckled. "Yes. Yes, I did kill the woman. Just like I'm going to kill you."

"You're never going to get away with this." I threatened. "You know that don't you?"

"All I know is that you're a very pretty girl. And I'm going to have to kill you."

"Why? Why did you kill her? Why do you want to kill me?!"

"I killed her because she was a very pretty girl. Just like you. So I'm going to have to kill you. I just have to. We'll talk again. Sleep well." Then he hung up.

My blood ran cold. My body trembled. My voice was full of fear. My thoughts were focused on fear. I'm going to die. I thought. I'm going to die.

I quickly changed my clothes and hung my new dress in a closet. The red dress reminded me of blood. My blood. My blood that would soon stain the outfit I would be wearing when I would be kill.

When I opened the door, I felt someone nosing at my nape, which made me jump and I turned around.

"Ryoma? What-"

"I heard you talking on the phone. Now, your tense, jumpy, startled, and scared." The anger in his tone made my stomach sinking to the ground. Ryoma started to pace around me. Then he started nosing at my nape again. My eyes were half lidded and a moan escaped my mouth. I looked over to the small table that was between the two white leather chairs, and I saw the phone was out of place. When it finally hit me, my eyes widen, and my heart sank even further.

"Ryoma..."

"Yes." His breath was hot on my pulse point.

"...You were listening...weren't you?"

Ryoma stopped kissing my neck, and a deep growl rumbled in his chest. "Yes..." His tone was steely. I could feel goosebumps on my skin now. "When he called you downstairs, I pushed it aside because I thought it was a prank. But, with this recent call, I don't think he's joking."

"Wait. How do you know he called me downstairs?" I turned around and looked at him.

Ryoma closed his eyes, then he opened them slowly. "When we arrived at the grand hall, you were happy. But...when I saw you talking on the phone with someone, your happiness turned into fear. And you have been tense this entire time since then."

"H-How did you tell I was tense?"

Ryoma let out a sigh of annoyance. "I have been trained since childhood how to interpret a person's emotions not only by their body language and what words they chose but-" Ryoma didn't finish.

"But what?"

"...The last part not important. What IS important, is the fact that you have two killers trying to kill you." Ryoma glared.

I trembled under his glare. Ryoma was frightening, both naturally and unnaturally. "Ryoma I can explain."

"Don't bother!" His voice boomed. "You will stay here, by force if necessary! You will not leave this penthouse without my knowledge OR without my escort! You will stay here right by my side and THAT'S AN ORDER!"

I became a trembling violet when Ryoma's voice vibrate off the walls. Even the windows, glass figurines, lamps, and picture frames vibrated. The ferocity of Ryoma's voice was petrifying and stunning. His voice was like a dragon roar, second to none. It struck fear in the hearts of his enemies and even his family. And especially...me.

"I-I will Ryoma...but y-you must promise me one thing..." I quietly stuttered.

"What!" Ryoma snarled. The venomous look in his eyes made me flinch.

Ryoma's flaring aura partially choke me with his anger. "Promise me...promise me you won't die!"

Ryoma was surprised at what I had said, and his face of anger softened. He then tilted my face upwards and our lips meet. "I understand now." He said. "You were worried about me. About me getting hurt. Well, don't." Ryoma growled once more. "I am Ryoma Byakuya. The strongest fighter in all of Hoshido. I refuse to die at the hands of cowards."

I moaned when he went for my neck. "No one with touch you, for you are mine and mine alone." His breath was hot on my pulse point.

Our kiss was interrupted by a cell phone ringing. Ryoma when over to the counter and looked at it. It was his phone that was ringing. When saw who it was he chuckled deeply. Then he picked it up.

"Hello. Ah yes Yukimura, what is it." There was a long pause. I couldn't here who was talking to Ryoma, or what he was saying. But whatever it was, it made Ryoma very happy. "Great Yukimura, I'm glad to hear that. Now I HAVE to win this fight." There was another long pause. Ryoma then turned to me and smiled. "Yes, and I hope you'll all like her. She very nice for a Nohrian, and very beautiful. I'm sure father will adore her."

Wait. Father?

"Yes Yukimura, I understand. And tell my family to be careful. There have been some bad things happening here, and I don't want any of them getting hurt. Especially Sakura, Hinoka, and mother." There was another pause. "Thank you Yukimura, tell my family I love them and I wish them safe travels. And I can't wait to see them. Goodbye." Then Ryoma hung up. After he put his phone in his pocket, Ryoma looked at me with his eyes shining bright and a smirk on his face.

"That was a friend of my family. He told me my family is coming here tomorrow to watch the fight between me and Xander."

"What?!"

"Oh! And I also told my family about you too. They're really excited to meet you, Rebecca." Ryoma gave me a very deep and passionate kiss on the lips. "Looks like it's going to be a very interesting fight."

Ryoma was right. If Ryoma's family was coming to watch the fight, then so was Xander's as well. With both the Byakuya and the Anya families here, and not to mention some Hoshidans and Nohrians. It was going to be a madhouse tomorrow. And there was going to be more than one grand fight tomorrow night. It's going to be a bloody massacre.


End file.
